Arrêté pour sa sœur
by Elodie.SR
Summary: L'histoire se passe dix mois avant que les 100 ne déposent pied sur la Terre. Lors d'une fin de journée, Clarke bouscule malencontreusement Bellamy Blake, jeune cadet, ils ne font pas les présentations et se séparent, mais lors du jour de l'unité, un bal masqué à lieu pour les jeunes, Bellamy y emmène sa sœur Octavia, mais les problèmes ne tardent pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Bellamy Blake rentrait chez lui, aujourd'hui fut sa première journée en tant que cadet, une journée fatigante à faire le tour des jeunes délinquants, il s'était fait insulter mais cela ne l'importait guère. Tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant c'était de rentrer et de passer du temps avec sa sœur, en pensant à elle il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Etant dans ses réflexions il ne fit pas attention en regardant devant lui et bouscula une personne qui tomba durement sur les fesses. Bellamy commença à s'excuser quand il entendit la fille à terre rire, elle avait une chevelure blonde presque dorée et des formes généreuses, malheureusement son visage était caché par ses cheveux, il lui tendit la main, qu'elle entreprit de prendre après avoir cessé de rire. En se levant, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleu ciel, et lui sourit, elle avait un merveilleux sourire.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi, s'excusa Bellamy.

_ Oh non ne vous excusez pas, je ne faisais pas non plus attention, je pensais à un livre que je viens juste de lire donc…- Bellamy souriait – désolé, je dois vous déranger à dire ce que je faisais…peu importe, je devrai rentrer.

La jeune fille sans nom passa à côté de lui, frôlant son bras au passage, c'est quand elle fut loin qu'il pensa à lui demander son nom, malheureusement elle n'était plus dans le couloir, Bellamy soupira de mécontentement et repris son chemin tout en repensant à cette fille.

En passant la porte de chez lui, il surprit sa mère apprendre à sa sœur comment coudre, leur mère était couturière sur l'Arche, il embrassa les deux femmes sur le front et partit se changer, s'habillant d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un vieux t-shirt il revenu dans la pièce principale où sa mère rangeait la machine à couture. Il alla s'assoir à côté de sa sœur qui se trouvait sur la banquette qui servait de lit à Bellamy, ayant passé l'âge de dormir avec sa mère.

_ Comment été ta journée O ?

_ Sérieusement Bell ? Que crois-tu que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Tous les jours depuis quinze ans je suis enfermée ici à ne rien faire !

_ Bientôt seize ans, le temps passe vite, je te préférai quand tu avais six ans, tu étais plus mignonne, dit-il en riant avec sa sœur, sous le regard attendrit de leur mère qui leur souhaita bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai rencontré une fille en rentrant.

_ Tous les jours tu rencontres une nouvelle fille, gémit Octavia avant de rire.

_ Pas tous les jours tu exagère ! Et elle…elle a l'air différent des autres.

_ Comment ça « différente » ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a parlée qu'une minute mais cela était suffisant pour me faire rire, j'ai oublié de lui demander son prénom.

_ Idiot ! s'écria Octavia avant de bailler.

_ On devrait aller se coucher, tu dors avec moi O.

Octavia regarda son lit qui se trouvait sous le plancher et remercia son frère, elle détestait dormir sous le plancher, devoir rester enfermée chez elle chaque jour depuis sa naissance, c'était dur pour son moral, mais heureusement son frère était présent pour elle.

Bellamy et Octavia se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement, avec la pensée d'une jeune fille blonde pour l'un et l'envie de liberté pour l'autre.

Clarke se retourna vers l'homme resté à sa place après qu'elle soit partie, elle avait hésité à lui demander son nom, étant plus vieux qu'elle et cadet, elle arriva chez elle où ses parents l'attendaient assis à table, prêt à manger. Elle mangea tout en étant dans ses pensées, son sourire ne quittait pas son visage en repensant à l'homme musclé, elle avait senti ses abdominaux quand ils s'étaient tapés de plein fouet, sa chevelure brune coiffé en arrière avec du gel, ses yeux bruns et ses taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et une au loin de ses lèvres. Effectivement, elle ne le regardait pas seulement, elle l'avait plutôt observé, tentant de garder en mémoire son visage.

Demain elle parlerait de lui à Wells son meilleur ami, avec de la chance il connaissait son nom. Mais pour le moment elle partit se coucher le ventre plein, elle se massa doucement les fesses ressentant encore la douleur d'être tombé violemment sur le coxis.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à l'homme qui l'avait bousculé, elle ne regrettait pas d'être passée par ce couloir pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait fait une merveilleuse rencontre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Bellamy ne vu Clarke, demain était le jour de l'unité, certains habitant de l'Arche fêtait ce jour d'autre le détestait, ceux de Phoenix appréciait toujours l'évènement, s'habillant dans leur plus belle tenu, ceux d'Arcadia et de Walden – secteur de Bellamy – s'amuseront dans les couloirs, et se moqueront des princes et princesses de Phoenix. Mais cette année le jour de l'unité serait différent, le chancelier Jaha prévoyait un bal masqué pour tous les jeunes de l'Arche, tous les secteurs étaient invités. Bellamy rentait chez lui après sa journée avec un masque prévu pour la fête du lendemain soir, sa sœur Octavia pourrait sortit de chez eux, le visage cachée, elle ne courrait aucun danger.

De l'autre côté de l'Arche, dans le secteur de Phoenix, Clarke, la fille de la conseillère Griffin, se trouvait avec son meilleur ami Wells, le fils du chancelier Jaha à la bibliothèque. Elle passait son temps à dessiner contrairement à lui qui avait déjà lu la majorité des livres, l'Arche possédait environ 250 livres, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver avant la fin du monde. Le carnet à dessin de Clarke se remplissait au fur et à mesure de portrait du jeune homme bousculé dans le couloir il y a deux semaines, elle avait essayé de le revoir en passant justement par ce couloir, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient recroisé. Wells qui venait de finir son livre, étudia le dessin de son amie, chaque jour qui passait il voyait un nouveau espoir pour lui avouer ses sentiments mais ces deux dernières semaines qu'il passa à l'observer il remarqua son obsession pour un garçon, un soir elle oublia son carnet, et il compta cinq portait de l'inconnu.

_ Clarke ? L'appela-t-il en la sortant de ses réflexions. Tu comptes y aller au bal demain ?

_ Oh euh je pense que oui, ma mère m'a acheté un masque donc oui…et toi ?

_ Oui bien évidemment, nous n'aurons qu'à y aller ensemble, nous pourrions nous reconnaitre au moins ?

_ Bonne idée, dit-elle ne souriant et en levant la tête pour regarder l'horloge sur le mur de la bibliothèque, je dois y aller, on se voit demain à 18h alors ?

_ Ouais, à demain Clarke.

Wells soupira, même quand il lui parlait, elle pensait à l'inconnu, il savait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle directement mais ferait un détour par le couloir où elle l'avait rencontrée en espérant le revoir, comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines. Il ramassa ses affaires, et rangea les livres qu'il avait lu avant de quitter la bibliothèque et de rentrer chez lui, son père comme d'habitude n'était pas là, il soupira une nouvelle fois et se prépara à manger.

Demain soir il tenterait de lui faire oublier cet inconnu et lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne voulait plus être reconnu comme son meilleur ami, mais comme son petit-ami, ça sonnait tellement mieux à ses yeux.

Clarke marchait aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, s'arrêtant toutes les deux minutes, elle allait devenir folle, n'importe qui devait la prendre pour une fille bizarre en la regardant faire les 100 pas dans un couloir vide. Mais elle avait une bonne excuse, son obsession pour l'inconnu brun aux yeux de la même couleur qui depuis deux semaines était dans ses pensées, c'était difficile pour Clarke de rester concentrer quand elle travaillait avec sa mère à l'infirmerie, heureusement qu'elle n'opérait personne ! Elle s'était dit qu'en le voyant, peut-être arriverai-elle à l'oublier, pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un lors d'une opération. Clarke ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, ne possédant pas de montre, son père lui disait toujours qu'un jour il lui donnerait la sienne…elle attendait ce jour avec impatience ! Elle entendu des bruits de pas au bout du couloir, elle soupira en apercevant une femme, brune et grande, cette dernière passa à côté d'elle en lui souriant.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Clarke se retourna pour apercevoir la femme se tenant debout devant elle.

_ Euh…j'attends après quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas le nom, ria Clarke tout en étant gêné. La femme sourit.

_ Comment est-il physiquement ? Je le connais certainement s'il est de Walden.

_ Grand, une tête de plus que vous à peu près, les cheveux brun court et plaqués par du gel en arrière, ses yeux sont de la même couleur, et musclé…nous nous sommes bousculés ici même. Oh et c'est un cadet, il portait l'uniforme, cela vous aide-t-il ? Demanda Clarke avec espoir.

La femme allait répondre quand un homme arriva derrière elle, surprenant Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Bellamy Blake, présenta la femme en le montrant de la main, mon fils.

Clarke perdit son sourire en entendant la femme appeler son inconnu qui ne l'était plus comme étant son fils, pouvait-elle se sentir plus gêné ? Certainement pas. Elle rougit tandis qu'Aurora Blake et Bellamy sourirent grandement.

_ Je me sens gênée maintenant, murmura Clarke.

_ Il ne faut pas jeune fille, mon fils est très doué pour faire tourner les têtes des filles, dit-elle en riant, Bellamy gardait son sourire et gardait ses yeux sur Clarke qui le regarda à son tour. Les jeunes ne lâchaient pas le regard de l'autre ce que remarqua Aurora.

_ Je m'appelle Aurora Blake, elle tendit sa main vers Clarke.

_ Clarke Griffin, sourit-elle ne serrant la main tendue, cependant elle remarqua la surprise sur les deux visages. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Vous êtes la fille de la conseillère Griffin ? Demanda Aurora choquée qu'une fille de Phoenix traîne dans les couloirs de Walden, cela pourrait être dangereux étant donné son identité, beaucoup de jeunes ici n'appréciaient pas les « princes et les princesses » de Phoenix.

_ Oui.

_ Bellamy tu devrais la raccompagner jusqu'à son secteur, ordonna Aurora à son fils qui hocha la tête, elle regarda Clarke qui confuse ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il est dangereux pour vous d'être ici, beaucoup d'Arcadiens et principalement des jeunes de Walden vous détestent vous et vos parents, vous devriez éviter de vous promener ici seule.

Aurora Blake quitta les deux jeunes, se dirigeant vers chez elle, tandis que Bellamy souriait faiblement à Clarke attendant pour elle de le suivre. Il marchait avec ses mains serrés dans son dos, se tenant droit tel un cadet, Clarke quant à elle balançait ses bras dans le vide et se mordait la lèvre inférieur, finalement après cinq minutes de marches elle ne supporta plus le silence.

_ Donc euh…Vous êtes cadet ? Bellamy sourit face à sa gêne et ria faiblement.

_ Oui, depuis trois semaines, je travaille dans la prison, donnant à manger aux délinquants et essayant de discuter avec eux, ce qui n'est pas facile, beaucoup d'entre eux préfèrent insulter les gardes. L'un deux est un vrai rebelle, il a une dizaine de filles à ses pieds car il a été mis à l'isolement après volé un mois d'oxygène.

_ Il a été se promener dans l'espace ?

_ Oui, vous le connaissez ?

_ Finn Collins, ma mère m'avait parlé de lui quand le conseil a évalué son cas. Selon elle il n'est pas célibataire, il sort avec une mécanicienne et ce serait une vraie tête de mule, dit-elle en riant.

Le silence revenu entre les deux, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil quand l'autre ne regardait pas.

_ Je ne suis pas une de ces princesses de Phoenix…murmura Clarke, surprenant Bellamy.

_ Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, dit-il en lui souriant. Ils arrivèrent devant le couloir qui menait accès au secteur de Phoenix, Bellamy n'alla pas plus loin et s'arrêta en face de Clarke. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage, Clarke remarqué qu'il attendait qu'elle parte pour quitter à son tour, elle lui sourit donc une dernière fois et se dirigea vers chez elle sous le regard attendrit de Bellamy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Jour de l'unité, 17h59. Wells attendait Clarke devant la bibliothèque, elle était de nature ponctuelle, il ria en pensant qu'elle se présenterait face à lui à 18h00, il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu marine, son masque qu'il tenait dans ses mains était de la même couleur que son pantalon. Les minutes passaient et Wells s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Clarke arriver, il jeta un œil sur sa montre qui indiquait 18h08. Il commença à faire les cent pas tout en fixant le couloir par laquelle elle devait arriver. Wells s'impatientait, Clarke n'aurait jamais annulée sans le prévenir, jamais elle ne lui avait posé de lapin, aurait-elle pu oublier ?

Clarke était fatigué, toute la journée elle avait accumulée les opérations aux côtés de sa mère, et ce soir, elle s'était préparée en retard, quand elle s'habilla il était 17h47, elle s'était dépêchée ne voulant pas manquer de voir Bellamy, il lui avait dit plutôt dans la journée que peut-être il serait au bal masqué en tant que cadet pour s'occuper de la surveillance des jeunes de Walden lors de la soirée. Sa mère lui avait achetée une belle robe mais Clarke la mit de côté souhaitant rester naturel, de plus elle ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise dans des robes, elle décida de porter un pantalon noir qui la moulait parfaitement avec un haut gris assez plongeant au niveau de sa poitrine, elle attacha ses cheveux, dégageant son visage et se maquilla légèrement. L'Arche ne possédait pas beaucoup de produits cosmétiques au grand malheur de plusieurs femmes et filles de Phoenix. Clarke regarda l'heure, 18h05, le bal venait de commencer, elle imaginait la salle remplit de jeunes, et la piste de dance sans une place pour danser. Elle sortit de chez elle rapidement, courant presque dans le couloir pour arriver au plus vite à la grande salle, car ce soir la fête se déroulait dans la plus grand pièce de l'Arche.

Clarke arriva essoufflée, la musque bourdonnait dans ses tympans, une foule de jeunes, de chaque secteur se défoulait sur la piste de dance, elle remarqua un garde près de la porte mais fut déçus de voir qu'il n'était pas Bellamy. Au fond de la pièce, elle l'aperçut à côté d'une fille plus petite que lui, brune qui portait un masque bleu nuit. C'est en apercevant tous les jeunes dans la salle le visage caché qu'elle se tapa le front remarquant l'oubli du masque chez elle. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour, cependant quand elle vu Bellamy la regardait, l'idée d'aller chercher son masque disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle marcha vers lui, en souriant.

Pas une seule seconde, Clarke pensa à son meilleur ami Wells qui l'attendait à la bibliothèque, comme ils l'avaient prévu la veille.

_ Octavia ? Maman ? Appela Bellamy en passant la porte de chez lui.

_ Maman travaille ce soir, elle devait confectionner trois ou quatre robes pour des stupides femmes de Phoenix !

Bellamy s'approcha de sa sœur qui tentait de coudre un haut pour elle, il ria à sa remarque sur les femmes de Phoenix et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Clarke qui espérait le voir au bal ce soir. Sa sœur le regarda, attendant qu'il lui raconte sa journée comme il le faisait chaque soir.

_ Et si on sortait d'ici ? Demanda Bellamy, sa sœur le regarda interloquée.

_ Tu es fou, et si on me voit ?!

_ Ne t'inquiètes O, ce soir c'est un bal masqué, dit Bellamy en sortant un masque de derrière son dos, Octavia lui sourit avant de crier et de sauter dans ses bras.

_ Chut ! Allez mets le, tu sors d'ici petite-sœur.

_ Oui ! Oh merci Bell !

Octavia le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et attacha le masque, il cachait son visage comme le il fallait, Bellamy la complimenta et lui ouvrit la porte, Octavia hésité à sortir, la peur l'envahit, elle craignait pour sa mère, si jamais un garde découvrait son existence elle finirait en prison, et sa mère serait tuée. Elle prit la main que son frère lui tendait et le suivit dans les couloirs éclairés, bientôt elle entendit la musique, mais avant cela, son frère l'emmena voir la Terre à travers une vitre. Jamais elle n'avait quelque chose d'aussi bon que cette vue sur la Terre et Octavia espéra qu'un jour elle pourrait y aller, vivre en tout liberté. Mais avant cela, elle voulait s'amuser ne serait-ce qu'une heure sans que quiconque ne le saches, son visage cachée, et son frère qui gardait un œil sur elle, Octavia se faufila dans la foule et se mit à danser.

Bellamy souriait en regardant sa sœur rire et s'amuser, entouré d'une foule qui ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, se sentant épié, il fit le tour de la salle avec son regard quand il l'aperçut, Clarke, ne portant pas de masque et habillé différemment des autres filles présentent qui portaient toutes une robe. Clarke préférait rester naturel et cela Bellamy le comprenait, elle était magnifique, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut gris, elle s'avançait vers lui, sans masque sur son visage il pouvait admirer ses pommettes, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, et ses yeux bleus…Cette fille allait le rendre dingue !

_ Hey ! Tu es là ! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

_ Je te l'avais dit non ! Lui sourit-il, elle prit place à côté de lui, discrètement Bellamy chercha des yeux après sa sœur et la vue danser avec un garçon, il soupira et reporta son regard sur Clarke.

_ Tu ne vas pas danser princesse ?!

_ Je n'ai pas de cavalier malheureusement ! Bellamy ria avec elle, si seulement il n'était pas de garde, il l'inviterait à danser.

Octavia, qui était sur la piste de dance, s'arrêta de bouger pendant quelques secondes tentant de reprendre son souffle et regardant autour d'elle, celle-ci aperçut son frère avec une fille blonde, les deux se fixaient du regard, se souriaient et riaient. En observant cette fille, elle la reconnue comme étant Clarke Griffin, la fille de la conseillère dont sa mère lui avait parlé, selon les dires de sa mère, Bellamy aurait eu « un coup de foudre » pour cette fille qu'il avait bousculé dans le couloir qui menait à chez eux. Octavia sourit, mais le perdit rapidement en se tenant les oreilles, une alarme sonnait, Octavia s'inquiéta et courut vers Bellamy qui lui attrapa la main avant de crier à son oreille de partir.

_ JE NE ME SOUVIENS PAS DU CHEMIN ! Lui cria-t-elle, Bellamy eut peur, il fallait que sa sœur parte, quand l'alarme s'arrêta, il se pencha vers Clarke toujours à sa gauche et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Tu es au courant pour les conduits d'aération ? Elle le regarda confuse.

_ Oui bien sûr, il y en a dans cette salle mais pourquoi…

_ Tu dois m'aider Clarke, murmura-t-il, elle le regarda inquiète et il approcha Octavia de Clarke qui la regardait sans comprendre la situation, aucune des deux ne savaient ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. C'est ma sœur…

_ Bellamy ! s'exclama Octavia.

_ Quoi ? Attend comment c'est possible ?!

_ Clarke je te promets de tout expliquer mais juste pas maintenant s'il te plait, les gardes ne vont pas tarder, j'ai besoin qu'elle sorte d'ici, ils ne pourront pas l'identifier car elle n'est pas marquée ! Tu sais où mène les conduits ! S'il te plait ?

Clarke ne lâchait pas Bellamy des yeux, il regardait impuissant face à la situation et elle put voir qu'il avait peur aussi, elle hocha la tête et attrapa l'une des mains d'Octavia avant de la tirer avec elle vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait les conduits. Octavia n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, et suivit la jeune fille sans rien dire, elle aperçut la fille retiré une grille d'un conduit et elle entra la première, rapidement suivit de la jeune fille qui venait non seulement de sauver sa vie mais aussi celle de sa mère.

Bellamy les regardait partir, et quand Clarke remit la grille en place, les gardes entrèrent dans la salle, il soupira de soulagement se prépara à identifier les jeunes présent dans la salle. Il en devait une à Clarke, cette fille était vraiment différente des autres, elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de sauver la vie de sa sœur et de sa mère.

Bellamy courait dans les couloirs, il savait où menait les conduits d'aération, et s'il avait raison, Clarke et sa sœur se trouvait toujours entre le secteur de Walden et de Phoenix, pourtant quand il arriva dans le couloir, celui-ci était vide, Bellamy alla se poser contre le mur à proximité du conduit et attendit. Deux minutes après, des murmures se firent entendre dans le conduit, Bellamy vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et retira la grille. Une main apparut, celle d'Octavia, Bellamy l'aida à sortir avant d'aider Clarke qui une fois sortit repositionna la grille avant de se tourner vers Bellamy les bras croisés, elle voulait des explications ce que remarquèrent le frère et la sœur.

_ Octavia, rentre à la maison, c'est au fond du couloir sur ta droite, porte N°132, maman doit déjà y être et nous attendre, dis-lui que je rentre plus tard, ordonna Bellamy à sa sœur qui hocha la tête, sourit à Clarke et partit.

Quand Octavia fut assez éloigné, Bellamy commença à marcher, rapidement suivit par Clarke, ils arrivèrent dans une zone où les couloirs se croisaient formant un carrefour, et s'assirent sur un banc qui se trouvait face à une vitre portant vue sur la Terre. Bellamy ne savait pas par où commencer, ses jambes tremblaient, Clarke prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra, lui souriant légèrement.

_ Ma mère a eu un deuxième enfant six ans après ma naissance, Octavia est âgée de quinze ans, bientôt elle fêtera ses seize ans, elle a vécu cachée dans notre maison depuis sa naissance. Lors des inspections nous la cachons sous le plancher, aujourd'hui c'est difficile car elle a grandi mais avant c'est où elle dormait, maintenant elle passe ses nuits dans mon lit qui est un canapé ou dans le lit de notre mère. Ce soir, le bal masqué était une merveilleuse idée pour la faire sortir, plus tôt dans la journée j'ai acheté un masque sans rien dire à ma mère. Ma mère aime beaucoup Octavia, elles sont très proches, elle est devenue une prostitué pour subvenir aux besoins d'Octavia.

_ C'est horrible, ta sœur est forte, je ne pourrai pas vivre enfermée toute ma vie, ta mère est incroyable, elle doit vraiment être une mère aimante pour se prostituer. Mais tu sais qu'Octavia ne pourra pas rester cachée éternellement ?

_ Je sais et c'est ce qui nous fait peur, car nous savons que ma mère sera arrêté avant d'être…Bellamy avala difficilement et se frotta les yeux avec sa main libre, Clarke lâcha sa main pour caresser son bras, le toucher était lent et doux apaisant Bellamy.

_ Elle sera envoyé dans l'espace, et ta sœur sera enfermé en isolement jusqu'à sa majorité où ils la tueront aussi.

_ Chaque jour qui passe, j'espère entendre le chancelier Jaha confirmait notre retour sur Terre, afin qu'Octavia et moi puissions-nous introduire dans l'Exodus sans que personne ne le saches. C'est ce dont elle rêve chaque nuit, la liberté.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, cette année est celle où certains d'entre nous auront la chance d'être envoyé sur Terre, dit Clarke d'une voix pensive et grave.

_ Tu as l'air d'y croire ? murmura Bellamy. Elle se redressa, regardant autour d'eux avant d'approcher son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

_ L'Arche meurt Bellamy, nous commençons à manquer d'oxygène.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_ Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend ce sera reconnu comme un acte de trahison Clarke ! Comment ton père aurait-il pu te le dire ? Cela te met en danger ! S'écria Bellamy dans une maison bien plus grande que la sienne. Bellamy se tenait debout face à Clarke qui était assise sur un canapé, après son travail à la prison, il était passé la voir chez elle, sachant qu'aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas à l'infirmerie. Il voulait des explications par rapport à la conversation d'il y a deux jours qui avait été interrompu par Wells, le meilleur ami de Clarke.

_ Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant ! Je l'ai entendu parler avec ma mère un soir qui le suppliait de ne rien à la population de l'Arche car dans ce cas-là il serait tué !

_ Et alors ? Va-t-il le faire ? Demanda Bellamy en prenant place à côté de Clarke, qui plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Je ne sais...je n'espère pas, je ne veux pas perdre mon père mais en même temps la population mériterait de savoir, Jaha va certainement prévoir de réduire l'effectif de l'Arche…

_ Attend, Jaha prévoit de tuer pour régler la situation ?!

_ Je ne sais pas Bellamy, je pense que c'est qu'il fera, c'est ce que le conseil décidera !

_ Ta mère fait partie du conseil ! Tu penses qu'elle approuverait ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Elle est médecin, elle sauve des vies et non le contraire !

Clarke soupira un grand coup et regarda Bellamy qui la prit dans ses bras, caressant sa nuque qui était dégagé étant donné qu'elle attachait habituellement ses cheveux. La veille, Bellamy était partit précipitamment après que Wells les interrompu dans leur conversation, elle s'était disputé avec lui avant de quitter le bal en colère. Le chemin de Clarke ne croisa pas celui de Wells lors de ces deux derniers jours, comme son père elle était de nature rancunière. Aujourd'hui elle passa son temps à dessiner avec l'idée de se défouler et se vider l'esprit mais quand il y a une heure Bellamy venu frapper à sa porte, la colère fut vite oubliée pour laisser place à la joie de le voir.

Bellamy craignait pour la vie de sa sœur et de sa mère depuis les quinze dernières années, mais ces deux derniers jours, il eut peur pour la vie de Clarke, cette jeune file à la chevelure blonde qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Donc quand il eut finit sa journée à la prison, il passa à l'infirmerie pour lui parler, mais en ne la voyant pas il courut vers chez elle, et frappa à la porte en espérant qu'elle se trouvait seule. Clarke était assise juste à côté de lui, sa tête sur son torse et elle caressait son avant-bras droit avec tendresse, Bellamy appréciait son toucher, il lui releva la tête et monta sa main qui massait sa nuque à sa queue de cheval, retirant l'élastique il lâcha sa chevelure blonde qui tomba sur ses épaules. Ils se souriaient tendrement, ne quittant pas le regard de l'autre, ses yeux bleus brillaient, les yeux bruns de Bellamy caressèrent son visage puis fixèrent ses lèvres roses. Clarke surprit son regard sur ses lèvres et afin de les humidifier passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Bellamy sourit face à son geste et approcha son visage du sien…plus que quelques pouces ne les séparaient, Clarke désirait tant sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, de même pour Bellamy qui fit le premier pas ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, leurs langues se mélangèrent avec passion, les mains de Bellamy se posèrent sur la taille fine de Clarke qui le tiraient vers elle avec ses mains autour de son cou. Au moment où ils se couchèrent sur le canapé, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire rentrer Jake Griffin qui lâcha son sac au sol en apercevant sa fille embrasser un inconnu sur le canapé, Bellamy et Clarke sursautèrent et se mirent debout à la vitesse de la lumière. Le moment fut gênant, Jake ne lâchait pas Bellamy du regard tandis que Clarke, son visage rouge de honte ouvrait et refermait sa bouche immédiatement. La tension était palpable mais elle le fut davantage avec l'entrée d'Abigail Griffin.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et que fait un garde dans notre salon ? Qu'a tu fais encore Clarke ? Demanda Abby en regardant sa fille et tout en soupirant, du coin de l'œil Bellay vu Clarke ouvrir la bouche choquée face aux propos de sa mère avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ses yeux sont bien plus en hauteur ! S'exclama Jake en apercevant les yeux de Bellamy fixant la poitrine de Clarke.

_ Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Redemanda Abby, elle porta son attention sur Bellamy. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Bellamy Blake madame Griffin, un ami de votre fille…

_ Ami mon œil oui ! Dit Jake de sa voix dure, il regarda sa femme. Ta fille et « son ami » s'embrassaient sur le canapé quand je suis entrée !

_ Ah d'accord, s'exprima Abby calmement et en souriant. Je comprends mieux ton attitude, dit-elle à son mari qui fut interloqué.

_ Mon attitude ? Bon dieu Abby tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire !

_ Ta fille a seize ans Jake ! Elle ne va pas rester seule tout sa vie malgré que tu le veuilles ! Par ailleurs – elle montra Bellamy de la main – il n'est pas si mal que ça !

Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou filer dans sa chambre, la réaction de sa mère la fit sourire, elle remarqua que Bellamy se retenait de rire derrière sa main.

_ Mais il est plus vieux qu'elle ! Abby soupira avant de regarder Bellamy.

_ Quel âge avez-vous jeune homme ?

_ vingt-deux ans madame.

_ 22 ans ?! Ils ont six ans d'écarts ! s'écria Jake.

_ Et alors ? Toi et nous moi nous avons cinq d'écart, et ne me dis pas qu'il y a une grande différence ! Lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

_ Bellamy doit y aller, murmura Clarke, mais ses parents ne l'entendirent pas, doucement elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée en tenant le bras de Bellamy, Abby continuait de se disputer avec Jake mais tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, libérant le salon. Une fois devant la porte, Bellamy se pencha et embrassa tendrement Clarke avant de quitter la maison.

_ Mais où était tu ? Demanda Aurora Blake en se levant de sa chaise quand elle vu son fils entrée, sa sœur Octavia lui sourit avant de reprendre les points qu'elle travaillait sur une chemise.

_ J'étais chez Clarke, je suis là maintenant !

_ Tu continues de voir cette fille ? Tu es insouciant ! Elle est la fille de la conseillère Griffin, si jamais elle apprend pour Octavia et qu'elle en parle à sa mère je serai…

_ Elle me connaît déjà maman ! Dit Octavia d'une voix calme, leur mère se retournait entre les deux, choquée. C'est elle qui m'a aidée à quitter le bal masqué il y a deux jours…elle a promis à Bellamy qu'elle ne révèlerait pas mon existence.

_ Et vous la croyez ?! S'écria Aurora en fixant durement son fils.

_ Oui maman, je lui fais confiance, dit Bellamy en surprenant les deux femmes.

_ Tu es tombé sur la tête ce n'est pas possible ! Aurora posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa hanche regardant énervé face à la situation.

_ Elle ne dira rien car elle sait qu'elle aussi sera arrêté pour trahison, surtout après avoir aidée Octavia ! C'est une fille intelligente maman, et je l'aime bien.

_ Tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda doucement Octavia en souriant et en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

_ Ton jugement sur cette fille est brouillé par tes sentiments ! Tu vas arrêter de la voir Bellamy ! Ordonna Aurora.

_ Non tu n'as plus ton mot à dire sur ma vie maman, je suis majeur ! Oui O je l'ai embrassé et est était surpris par son père – Octavia ria – et je resterai avec elle ! Dit-il en regardant sa mère qui ne baissa pas son regard. Sa mère soupira et quitta la pièce allant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Bellamy enleva ses chaussures et se posa sur son canapé-lit, rapidement rejoint par sa sœur qui continuait de lui sourire.

_ Comment c'était ? De l'embrasser puis d'être surpris par son père ?

Bellamy ria aux questions.

_ L'embrasser était super ! Elle a les lèvres les plus douces que je n'ai jamais goûté avec les autres filles…son père voulait me frapper je pense mais heureusement sa mère est arrivé et a quelque peu calmé la situation ou plutôt détourné.

Octavia perdit peu à peu son sourire.

_ Elle ne dira rien O, murmura-t-il, j'ai confiance en elle, tout comme tu devrais.

_ Je ne la connais pas Bell, comment suis-je censé avoir confiance en elle ?

_ Si tu as confiance en moi alors crois moi quand je te dis que jamais elle ne révèlera ton existence, d'accord ?

_ Ouais, elle a l'air d'être une fille bien, dit-elle en ne ratant pas le sourire de son frère, il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

_ Incroyable et tellement différente ! C'est le genre de fille à tenir tête à n'importe qui et capable de raisonner toutes personnes ! De plus elle est magnifiquement et naturellement belle, je crois que ça pourrait marcher avec elle, murmura-t-il à sa sœur qui tapa son épaule contre la sienne.

_ C'est super pour toi Bell.

Ils entendirent leur mère pleurer, et Octavia se leva.

_ Elle a peur pour nous, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne veut plus que tu vois Clarke, elle nous aime Bell.

_ Je sais O, j'ai peur pour nous aussi, va dormir avec elle et dis-lui que je suis désolé.

Octavia parcourut rapidement la pièce de taille moyenne, et se coucha dans le lit de sa mère, à ses côtés, tandis que Bellamy, allongé sur le dos s'endormit en pensant à Clarke une fois la lumière éteinte. Dans la chambre, Octavia prit sa mère dans ses bras et caressa sa chevelure noir, elle et son frère ressemblaient tellement à leur mère que ce soit physiquement que psychologiquement.

_ Je vous aime toi et ton frère, je fais tout ça pour vous, murmura la voix d'Aurora.

_ Nous t'aimons aussi maman, Bell est désolé, il tient à cette fille, tu ne peux pas lui demander de rompre avec elle quand leur relation vient seulement de commencer, Clarke ne parlera pas de moi à ses parents, j'en suis certaine…elle m'a sauvé la vie ce soir-là…elle a sauvé ta vie.

_ Tu as raison, dormons.

Octavia et sa mère se sourirent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'une et l'autre. Aurora Blake aimait ses enfants, elle était devenue une prostitué pour protéger sa fille, mais elle avait peur, pour eux, son fils et sa fille, qui comme elle serait tué. Sa file serait tuée pour être née, son fils pour trahison et elle…pour avoir donné naissance à Octavia, sa petite fille.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Trois mois plus tard

Trois mois étaient passés, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Bellamy et Clarke, aucun des deux n'avaient vu le temps passé ensemble, ce n'était plus seulement de l'affection et de l'attirance entre eux, l'amour tenait désormais une grande place. Bellamy eut la chance de ne pas travailler ce jour-là, il en profita donc pour rendre visite à un ami à qui il acheta un collier en forme de cœur, lui-même il grava ses initiales dans une partie du cœur et les initiales de Clarke dans l'autre moitié. Le collier était fait à partir d'argent, le gris étant la couleur favorite de Clarke. Après l'achat de son cadeau, il se dirigea vers la cantine pour déjeuner rapidement, il savait par Abby que sa princesse ne travaillait pas cette après-midi. Vers 14h, il parcourut les couloirs de du secteur de Phoenix, arrivant devant la porte espéré, il frappa, attendant en souriant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Clarke pétillante de joie qui s'approcha de lui pour le tirer dans un baiser, avant de l'inviter à rentrer chez elle.

Au fond du couloir, Wells Jaha venait d'être spectateur du moment. Lui et Clarke ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis le soir du bal masqué, aujourd'hui était le jour où il comptait se faire pardonner, sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Cependant, en apercevant Bellamy Blake qui ne portait pas son uniforme de garde devant la porte de chez Clarke il se questionna. Il allait pour l'interroger quand il vu la porte s'ouvrir par la fille qu'il aimait souriante, son cœur flancha face à ce sourire…mais il déchanta bien vite en assistant au baiser échangé entre le couple. Il fut déçu de l'attitude de Clarke, elle ne pensait pas à lui, avait-elle au moins pensé à lui ces trois derniers mois ? Wells, confus et triste se laissa tomber contre le mur, se retrouvant assis au sol, au milieu d'un couloir vide en pleine journée.

_ Joyeux trois mois Mr Blake, murmura Clarke contre les lèvres de Bellamy. Il la tenait dans ses bras, serré fortement contre lui sans possibilité d'échappatoire, embrassant ses lèvres, son cou et le haut de sa poitrine dévoilée. Lui et Clarke n'avaient pas dépassé le passage des préliminaires ayant étés interrompu deux fois par Abigail Griffin et avec leur journée chargé entre l'infirmerie pour Clarke et la prison pour Bellamy, le couple n'eut que des occasions ratés. Mais cette après-midi, ils étaient seuls, jusqu'au soir…Cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait les déranger, Bellamy voulait la tenir au plus près de lui, sans les vêtements entre eux.

_ Hum – un baiser – Joyeux trois mois, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il en souriant.

_ Moi aussi, mais il est dans ma chambre, je finissais de l'emballer quand tu es arrivé.

_ Je n'ai pas emballé le tien désolé, grimaça Bellamy faisant rire Clarke.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je l'aurai déchiré de toute manière, viens.

Clarke l'entraîna dans sa chambre, il n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, il s'assit sur le lit attendant après Clarke qui se tenait debout devant lui avec un petit paquet dans les mains, ils échangèrent leur cadeau et l'ouvrirent en même temps.

_ Il est super, souri Bellamy en tenant un bracelet fait d'acier dans sa main, il l'attacha à son poignet et leva les yeux vers Clarke qui lui tendait le collier, elle se retourna, son dos contre le torse de Bellamy, et releva ses cheveux. Bellamy attacha son collier et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber sa chevelure blonde. Elle lui fit face et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle rompu le baiser.

_ Merci, je l'adore et je te promets de ne jamais le retirer, murmura-t-elle, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se rejoindre.

Le baiser fut rapidement suivit de caresses, Clarke retira son haut ainsi que celui de Bellamy, qui la porta pour la poser sur le lit derrière lui, il fit glisser le pantalon de Clarke sur ses jambes lisses et précipitamment enleva le sien. Il se plaça entre les cuisses de sa princesse et embrassa son ventre remontant vers sa poitrine pour finir avec des baisers qui resteront marqués sur son cou. Clarke gémissait sous le corps musclé de Bellamy, caressant ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, son cou, son dos, en passant par ses épaules, ses mains s'arrêtèrent finalement sur ses fesses. Bellamy adorait entendre Clarke gémir, c'était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Les sous-vêtements furent retirés, Bellamy glissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et grogna quand Clarke le mordit à l'épaule avant de rire, il attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en entrant en elle. Il était la première fois pour Clarke, et pour Bellamy il était sa première fois avec une fille qui lui était cher, jamais il n'avait imaginé ressentir cela pour une fille un jour, mais Clarke rentra dans sa vie après lui être rentrée dedans.

_ Je t'aime Bellamy.

Bellamy sourit aux mots de Clarke sa tête cachée dans le creux de son cou pensait qu'en murmurant il ne l'entendrait pas. Excepté sa sœur, sa mère et son père quand il n'avait que quatre ans, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots, habituellement il ne s'attachait jamais aux personnes de sexe féminin, ces ex - au nombre de trois – n'étaient pas des relations sérieuses, mais Clarke, elle était la première fille pour laquelle il développa des sentiments affectifs. Il lui faisait totalement confiance pour garder le secret de sa sœur et de sa mère, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, garder son secret comme quoi l'Arche mourrait ne suffisait pas pour ne plus lui être redevable.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence, Clarke s'endormait peu à peu sous les caresses de Bellamy, la tête dans le creux de son cou, elle respirait l'odeur frais de Bellamy, il ne portait pas d'eau de Cologne, les habitants des secteurs Walden et d'Arcadia ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. L'une des mains de Bellamy montait et descendait le long de son dos lui provoquant des frissons le long de l'échine, son autre main jouait avec les boucles blondes de Clarke. Bellamy sentit un baiser sur son cou bientôt suivi d'un autre, il sourit et vu Clarke se redressait, une main prenant appuie sur sa tête et l'autre sur le torse de Bellamy, elle approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

_ Rassure-moi ton père ne vas pas rentrer à l'improviste aujourd'hui ? Ria Bellamy sous le sourire de Clarke.

_ Je n'espère pas, ce serait vraiment gênant, je ne pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux s'il nous surprenait nu dans mon lit.

_ Octavia m'a dit que tu étais passée la voir hier dans la journée ?

_ Ouais, ta sœur est vraiment super, elle ne veut que ton bonheur, nous avons parlés de la Terre et de son rêve d'y aller…c'est une rêveuse.

_ Beaucoup, quand elle était petite, pour l'endormir je lui racontais des contes de prince et princesse, elle les adorait même quand je racontais des idioties.

Clarke ria, et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bellamy, avec ses doigts elle dessinait sur ses pectoraux.

_ Clarke ?

_ Hum ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle le regarda, appuyant son menton sur son torse.

_ Je t'aime aussi, ma princesse.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui illumina son visage, ils s'embrassèrent.

_ Cela veut dire que tu es mon prince ?

_ Plutôt le paysan rebelle pour qui la princesse Clarke tombera amoureuse, murmura-t-il en souriant.

_ Qui est le prince à qui je brise le cœur dans ce cas-là ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais on réfléchira à la question plus tard, je veux profiter de toi avant que ton père n'arrive !

Clarke s'allongea sur le dos pendant que Bellamy prit place au-dessus de son corps nu, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque grain de beauté, ses lèvres caressèrent sa peau douce, ses mains caressaient chaque partie de son corps. Clarke, chatouilleuse ria quand les lèvres de Bellamy s'attaquèrent à son ventre, elle appréciait de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, la meilleure sensation qu'elle ne connut jamais auparavant, ses mains se faufilèrent dans la chevelure décoiffée de Bellamy, tirant sur ses petites boucles brunes. Il remonta et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser, elle ne put se retenir de gémir dans sa bouche quand ses mains caressèrent son anatomie. Leurs corps étaient déjà en sueur pour leurs efforts physiques d'avant, ils avaient chaud, la chambre manquait de fraicheur, d'oxygène…

Habillés, Clarke et Bellamy se trouvait au pas de la porte de chez les Griffin, son père n'allait pas tarder et Bellamy préférait être partit avant son arrivé, sachant qu'il ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur malgré le bonheur évident de sa fille. Bellamy embrassa Clarke, attirant son corps contre le sien, malgré la couche de vêtements, leurs corps restaient chaud, remarquant l'effet qu'elle eut sur lui, Clarke se décala, rompant le baiser.

_ Nous devrions nous calmer…dit-elle mais fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser.

_ Tu me rends dingue princesse, nous pourrions retourner dans ta chambre pour un troisième round, qu'en penses-tu ? murmura-t-il en mordant le lobe de son oreille droite, elle gémit et se recula choquée tout en souriant malicieusement.

_ Nous pourrions mais qu'en penseras mon père qui arrivera dans moins d'une demi-heure ?

_ C'est vrai – il s'éloigna de Clarke, les deux souriaient – tu viens de me refroidir princesse.

_ Je te réchaufferai demain, c'est promis.

_ Je me souviendrai de ta promesse, sourit-il, il jeta un œil sur sa vieille montre et soupira. Je dois y aller, Octavia m'attends…

_ Attend, j'ai un livre pour elle.

Clarke partit en courant dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le livre et revenu à la porte où Bellamy l'attendait souriant. Elle lui tendit le livre mais l'éloigna quand il comptait le prendre.

_ Je dois le ramener à la bibliothèque demain soir.

_ Je te le rendrai demain après-midi quand tu me réchaufferas, dit-il en collant son corps au sien et en l'embrassant. Allez, si je ne pars pas maintenant je ne pourrai jamais te quitter – il regarda autour de lui – ma tendre sœur m'attend.

_ A demain, je t'aime mon paysan, sourit-elle.

_ Je t'aime aussi princesse, passe une bonne nuit.

_ Embrasse Octavia pour moi.

_ Je le ferais, dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Clarke regarda Bellamy partir et rentra chez elle, attendant l'arrivée de son père avec impatience, elle adorait leurs moments ensemble entre père et fille.

Dans le couloir, Bellamy n'aperçut pas une ombre noir assise à terre dans un coin sombre du couloir, Wells se tenait là, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se leva et se pressa de rentrer chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Trahison

Dans le secteur de Walden, les journées étaient pour la plupart du temps calme et sans agitation, aujourd'hui, le lendemain matin des trois mois de Clarke et Bellamy, c'était différent.

_ LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Bellamy qui rentrait avec le déjeuner de sa sœur lâcha les rations au sol et courut vers le bruit, il aurait pu être de l'autre côté de l'Arche qu'il aurait reconnu cette voix, pas celle de sa mère, non car elle criait encore plus fort que cela, mais en revanche, la voix d'Octavia correspondait à celle qu'il venait d'entendre. Bellamy arriva à proximité de chez lui et il aperçut sa mère à genoux au sol, saignant au visage, deux gardes maintenaient sa sœur contre un mur. Aurora Blake fut la première des deux à apercevoir son fils, elle tenta de se lever.

_ Bellamy va-t'en !

Mais il ne l'écouta et frappa un des gardes qui tenait sa sœur, elle fut jetée au sol à côté de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras, cependant elles furent vite séparées. Octavia était en larmes, Bellamy hurlait contre les gardes et Aurora essayer de rester forte devant ses enfants.

_ Prenez la fille et emmenée là à l'isolement ! Cria un garde.

_ Non s'il vous plait ! s'écria Aurora en tenant fermement les mains de sa fille qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal.

_ MAMAN ! BELLAMY ! Hurlait Octavia tenu par deux gardes qui l'emmenait vers la prison, elle se débattait avec ses jambes mais ne pouvait pas libérer ses bras.

_ Je t'aime Octavia, tout ira bien ! S'écria Aurora en pleurant.

_ MAMAN !

Bientôt Octavia ne fut plus dans le couloir, un garde s'approcha d'Aurora et la releva, elle cracha au visage du garde avant d'être giflée, Bellamy maintenu contre le mur par le quatrième garde et le plus costaud tentait de se libérer, lui et sa mère furent emmené, traversant le secteur de Walden mais aussi celui de Phoenix, ils arrivèrent devant le SAS où les criminels étaient envoyés dans l'espace pour mourir. Marcus Kane et le chancelier Jaha se tenaient debout à côté de la porte, Aurora fut lâchée contrairement à Bellamy, elle se mit face à son fils et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_ Tu ne vas pas être tué, ta sœur ta responsabilité Bellamy, n'oublie pas, protège la toute ta vie s'il le faut, avec un peu de chance elle sera envoyée sur Terre, mais veille toujours sur elle, je vous aime, vous êtes plus fort à deux ! Lui dit-elle en pleurant, Bellamy pleurait aussi, ne pouvant retenir les larmes de tomber, sa mère fut éloigné de lui et elle rentra dans le SAS sous le regard de Bellamy, au moment où Kane approchait sa main de la manette, Abigail Griffin arriva en courant.

_ Jaha ! Elle doit passer devant le conseil avant d'être exécutée ! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant aux côtés de Bellamy. Le chancelier Jaha se tourna face à Abby.

_ Elle a eu un deuxième enfant, elle a caché sa fille pendant seize ans, son crime est impardonnable ! Je suis désolée Abby…

_ PAPA !

Clarke apparut au fond du couloir, elle était tenu par deux gardes, et suivit par son père qui essayait de parler aux gardes, Bellamy ne pouvait pas se retourner tenu fermement, enfin le chancelier Jaha regarda Abby désolée, qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Rapidement Clarke fut ramené et placé devant le SAS et derrière Bellamy.

_ Que se passe-t-il Jaha ? Que penses faire avec ma fille ?! S'écria Abigail, Jake s'approcha de son vieux ami et tenta de le frapper mais fut retenu par un garde.

_ ASSEZ !

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Jaha, dont Aurora Blake qui était toujours dans le SAS.

_ Bellamy Blake ne sera pas tué mais il est rétrogradé et devient concierge ! Clarke Griffin est coupable de trahison ! Octavia Blake sera exécutée une fois majeur !

Jaha regarda Aurora qui ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer sur la manette qui ouvrit la porte menant à l'espace, Bellamy cria et se laissa tomber à genoux, Clarke voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais fermement tenu rejeta l'idée, elle baissa la tête et pleura, ses parents ne comprenaient pas quel acte de trahison leur fille avait pu commettre.

_ Trahison ? Dieu mais de quoi parles-tu Jaha ? S'exprima Jake d'une voix étranglée.

_ Je suis désolée Abby et Jake mais votre fille connaissait l'existence de la sœur de Bellamy Blake, ils sortent ensemble non ?

_ Clarke dis-moi que c'est faux s'il te plait ? Demanda Abby à sa fille en posant ses mains sur son visage. Clarke répondit par le regard, désolée et triste, elle fut lâchée et immédiatement passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère, pleurant dans sa poitrine. Jake se tenait derrière sa femme et sa fille, ses yeux s'attardant sur Bellamy, toujours à terre, puis il enlaça Abby et Clarke, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

_ Lâchez Bellamy Blake et emmenez Clarke Griffin en isolement, ordonna le chancelier avant de partir avec Kane. Abigail et Jake furent obligés de s'éloigner de leur fille, Bellamy se remit debout, observant sa princesse.

_ Clarke ? Cria-t-il en courant après elle sous le regard des autres adultes, le garde qui tenait son bras s'arrêta. Bellamy embrassa rapidement sa princesse avant d'être frappé et pousser en arrière.

_ Bellamy !

_ Je suis désolé, lui cria-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant la mort de sa mère, l'emprisonnement de sa sœur et de sa princesse qui venait d'être arrêté pour avoir gardé le secret de sa soeur, et posa son front contre le carrelage froid.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Seconde chance et retrouvailles

Six mois venaient de passé, six mois où elle fut enfermée en isolement sans possibilité de sortie, elle serait exécutée une fois majeure, comme Octavia qui se trouvait dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Durant ces six mois, elle reçut la visite de ses parents, mais séparément, sa mère lui rendit visite six fois, de même pour son père, une fois par mois ils pouvaient lui rendre visite. Elle ne savait pas si Bellamy et Octavia eurent la chance de se voir ces six derniers mois, et quand elle demanda à sa mère, elle lui répondit que non, qu'étant de Phoenix, Clarke était privilégiée. Un jour, lors d'une visite de son père, elle essaya de le convaincre, de parler à Jaha, son ami, pour laisser Bellamy et Octavia se voir, au moins une fois. Mais son père lui avoua qu'il ne considérait plus le chancelier comme son ami, malgré les années qu'ils s'étaient connus, ce jour-là son père lui avoua aussi ce qu'elle craignait le plus, l'identité de celui qui révéla l'existence d'Octavia…Wells Jaha, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis la plus tendre enfance, celui qui devenu son plus grand ennemi.

Bellamy lui manquait, la chaleur de son corps, de ses bras, ses yeux bruns qui brillaient en sa présence, son rire si doux malgré sa voix rauque et viril, son sourire si charmeur, ses lèvres, ses baisers…Dieu seul savait à qu'elle point elle manquait sa présence. Sa cellule était parsemé de dessins, de lui, d'Octavia, d'Aurora Blake souriante lors de leur première encontre, de ses parents, et de la Terre. Son père lui avait murmuré un jour que Jaha prévoyait à la fin de l'année d'envoyer des délinquants sur Terre, l'Arche mourrait, rapidement, il devait agir aussi vite que possible. Depuis Clarke espérait faire partit de ces délinquants, des 100, qui serait le nombre de personnes envoyés, avec Octavia, elle pourrait la protéger sur Terre et retrouver de Bellamy en elle. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait, son paysan rebelle, la sœur de celui-ci et ses parents…Tout était tellement plus facile, mais Wells avait tout gâché tuant au passage Aurora Blake.

Octavia passait ses nuits à pleurer, sa mère était morte, et son frère…elle ne savait même pas s'il était vivant. Elle savait que Clarke était aussi en isolement pour trahison, cela la rassura au début, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne les avait pas trahi, quelqu'un d'autre était coupable, mais qui ? Elle pensait à son frère, s'il était vivant, il était désormais seul, sans leur mère, sans elle, et sans Clarke, sa princesse comme il l'appelait. Elle priait pour qu'il ne soit pas mort avec sa mère, aucun des gardes ne lui répondaient quand elle demandait après lui. Il y avait une rumeur qui courait dans les couloirs de la prison, un jour elle entendu un garçon crier qu'ils iraient bientôt sur Terre pour prouver qu'elle était habitable. Depuis ce jour, elle espérait partir, la Terre, c'est ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours. Elle admira la Terre par sa fenêtre et sourit, la Terre serait sa liberté.

Bellamy Blake nettoyait le sol dans un des couloirs du secteur de Phoenix, chaque jour qui passait il se demandait pourquoi Jaha ne l'avait pas tué avec sa mère, lui aussi était coupable de trahison, alors pourquoi était-il en vie ? Etais-ce sa punition ? Il ne voyait plus sa sœur, qui lui manquait, elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère, ses blagues et son franc-parler lui manquait, il sourit en repensant à une de leurs disputes qui c'était fini avec eux deux riant. Chaque nuit depuis six mois, sa mère hantait ses cauchemars et ses rêves, le suppliant de ne pas laisser tomber sa sœur, il se réveillait en hurlant, seul dans la maison de Blake. Et Clarke, sa princesse, le besoin de l'embrasser et de la toucher était omniprésent quotidiennement, elle était devenue sa drogue douce. Bellamy Blake se sentait vide, tellement il était seul, comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ Elles vont aller sur Terre.

Bellamy s'arrêta de travailler et fit face à Abigail Griffin, la voir lui rappelait Clarke.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ta sœur et ma fille vont être envoyés sur Terre, dans deux heures, murmura-t-elle, personne n'était au courant, pourtant Abby souhaitait le prévenir, pour sa sœur, mais aussi pour sa fille, elle était une survivante, mais sans personne pour l'épauler, elle se briserait rapidement. Là était la raison pour laquelle Abby se tenait debout devant Bellamy, elle voulait qu'il s'infiltre dans l'Exodus. Je peux te faire rentrer dans le dropship, discrètement bien entendu et personne ne le saura, je pourrai être enfermée pour te dire tout ça et t'aider.

_ Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ? Demanda Bellamy curieux et choqué, sa sœur quittait l'Arche, comment allait-il garder un œil sur elle, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais il avait une chance, grâce à Abby, la mère de sa princesse, il pourrait aller sur Terre avec elle et sa sœur.

_ Parce que ta mère a clairement dit que ta sœur était ta responsabilité – Bellamy avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête – de plus je te fais confiance pour protéger la vie de ma fille, sur Terre je veux dire.

Abby prit les mains de Bellamy dans les siennes l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, heureusement elle et Clarke n'avait pas la couleur des yeux en commun.

_ 100 délinquant ont étés choisis, car la Terre n'est peut-être pas habitable, Bellamy, l'air là-bas pourrait être toxique, c'est une missions suicide, Jaha vous envoie en bas pour mourir…mais vous avez certainement une chance, donc prépare toi, dans deux heures, soit à proximité de la prison, je te retrouverai et te ferai entrer dans l'Exodus.

Bellamy sourit légèrement à Abigail Griffin qui le prit dans ses bras, espérant pour sa fille de s'en sortir vivante avec la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de la sœur de ce-dernier. Abby s'éloigna rapidement et partit retrouvé son mari, tous les deux souhaitaient parler avec leur fille une dernière fois et si possible la prévenir du danger qu'elle pourrait courir sur Terre.

Bellamy rentra chez lui, et se changea, retirant la tenue de concierge pour se vêtir d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt bleu nuit, il chercha après un objet de sa mère à donner à sa sœur pur quand il la verrait. Il vu une bague sur la table de chevet de sa mère, son alliance de mariage que sa mère retirait quand elle devait coucher avec le chef des gardes pour éviter l'inspection de leur maison. Bellamy prit la bague, qu'il mit dans une poche de son jean, il était 10h 30 précisément, dans une heure et demi il devait rencontrer Abby, il regarda une dernière fois sa maison, et sortit, décidant de se diriger à l'endroit où lui et Clarke parlèrent le soir du bal masqué. Il s'assit sur le banc et observa la vue sur la Terre, dans moins de deux heures il serait là-bas, lui et les 100 délinquants goûteront à la liberté. Bellamy espérait seulement que l'air sur Terre ne soit pas toxique.

Wells attendait après son père dans son bureau, en ce moment même il était en réunion avec le conseil, la veille il n'y avait pas cru, son père allait envoyer Clarke sur Terre. La fille qu'il aimait se retrouverait seule sur Terre entourée de délinquants, parmi eux certains étaient des violeurs, il s'inquiétait. Ces six derniers mois, il s'était sentit comme étant une la plus horrible des personnes sur l'Arche, non seulement par sa faute Clarke fut arrêté pour trahison, mais en plus de cela, le sang d'Aurora Blake se trouvait sur ses mains. Il n'osa imaginer ce que Bellamy Blake ressentis en observant sa mère être envoyé dans l'espace, sa sœur qu'il avait dénoncé n'eut même pas le droit de dire adieu à sa mère. Wells se disait tous les jours que trahir Clarke fut la meilleure chose à faire, Aurora Blake cachait sa fille depuis seize ans, et selon son père c'était le crime le mieux gardé depuis des générations, le chancelier Jaha fut admiratif de la loyauté de la mère envers ses enfants, mettre fin à sa vie n'était pas la chose qu'il voulut, mais le conseil décida autrement…enfin le conseil qui s'était réuni sans la présence d'Abigail Griffin.

Aujourd'hui, les parents de sa « meilleure amie » le haïssaient le tenant pour seul responsable, ils étaient d'accord avec eux leur fille ne méritaient pas d'être arrêté, Wells n'avait pas prévu cela quand il parla avec son père, seul Bellamy Blake devait être reconnu coupable de trahison…Mais pour Jake et Abigail Griffin, le secret aurait dû rester secret, selon eux Wells n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la bouche.

Aujourd'hui Wells Jaha désirait descendre sur la Terre, avec sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir d'être pardonné, il attendait son père prévoyant de le supplier de lui donner une place dans l'Exodus.

Abigail Griffin parcourait le couloir des yeux quand elle le vu, Bellamy l'attendait dans un coin sombre, elle marcha jusqu'à lui mais ne s'arrêta pas et lui fis signe avec la main de la suivre. La réunion avec sa fille c'était moyennement bien passé, en inspectant le garde qui venait la chercher, elle paniqua pensant que sa mort était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. C'est Jake qui lui avoua la mission sur Terre, elle pleurait dans les bras de son père quand un garde lui injecta un sédatif pour dormir. Jake se tenait debout devant les portes de l'Exodus, attendant après sa femme comme promis, il fut surprit quand il l'aperçut avec Bellamy.

_ Que fait-il ici Abby ? Il ne peut pas voir Clarke, ni sa sœur ! S'exclama Jake.

_ Je vais le faire monter à bord de l'Exodus, il pourra protéger Clarke et sa sœur.

_ Tu es folle Abby, tu pourrais te faire arrêter…

_ Je le sais Jake ! Bellamy est le plus vieux des 100, il a la personnalité d'un leader ! Et je pense avant tout à ce que voudrait notre fille, un seul mot : LUI !

Bell amy sourit.

_ Bien d'accord, mais on doit se dépêcher, le lancement est dans moins de cinq minutes ! Bellamy, tu ne pourras pas rentrer par la porte, il va falloir que tu passes dans cette trappe, il fait très chaud à l'intérieur, mais tu peux y arriver !

Jake retenu Bellamy quand il s'abaissa pour accéder à la trappe, il tendit sa montre.

_ Donner là à Clarke quand vous la verrez, je lui ai toujours dit qu'un jour que je lui donnerai ma montre.

Abby poussa Bellamy à y aller, elle et son mari refermèrent la trappe derrière lui et s'éloignèrent, marchant jusqu'à la grande salle où se trouvait la plus grande vitre de l'Arche, seuls les membres du conseil étaient présents, car aucune des familles des délinquants fut mis au courant de la mission. Abigail Griffin se serra contre son mari, il l'embrassa sur la tête, tous les deux espéraient que la Terre était vivable pour leur fille, et un jour pour le reste de la population de l'Arche.

5…4…3…2…1…Lancement.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle admirèrent l'Exodus partirent à toute vitesse, l'arrière était en feu, et bientôt ils scrutèrent le vide, perdant de vue le vaisseau contenant 101 personnes.

Le crash de l'Exodus commit deux victimes, deux garçons de seize ans qui voulurent faire comme leur idole Finn Collins et pour cela ils détachèrent leur ceinture au moment où les parachutes s'ouvrirent. Clarke se détacha rapidement avant d'aider Octavia qui s'était retrouvée assise à côté d'elle, toutes les deux furent heureuses de se revoir, mais Clarke déchanta vite en tenant compte de la présence de Wells. Elles descendirent du premier étage du dropship et remarquèrent la foule de jeunes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, mais Clarke tout en tenant la main d'Octavia prit place devant le groupe.

_ Attendez, il n'est pas sûr que l'air ne soit pas toxique ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ On s'en fiche princesse, bouges toi qu'on ouvre la porte ! Une voix cria au fond.

_ Tu devrais la fermer, la princesse a raison !

Clarke et Octavia reconnurent la voix et cherchèrent après l'homme en question, Clarke le vu la première, Bellamy se faufilant à travers la foule en souriant.

_ Bellamy ! Cria Octavia avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère sous le regard attendrie de Clarke. Tout en tenant sa sœur, Bellamy s'approcha de sa princesse, une fois face à elle il relâcha l'étreinte sur sa sœur qui recula en souriant.

_ Princesse, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage d'une main.

_ Tu es là, comment c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, Bellamy l'embrassant devant une foule de jeunes délinquants, certaines des filles présentent souriaient tandis que la majorité des garçons soupiraient.

_ Hum hum !

Bellamy et Clarke se séparèrent et dévisagèrent Wells. Seule Clarke était au courant qu'il était celui qui parla de l'existence d'Octavia.

_ Oui Jaha ? Soupira Bellamy

_ Nous devrions ouvrir la porte maintenant.

Bellamy approuva les dires de Wells et actionna la manette de la porte, un grand éclat de soleil accueillit les 100, Octavia fut la première à s'avancer sous le regard de tout le monde, elle sauta sur l'herbe fraiche et mouillé et leva les bras en l'air en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Ce fut le signal, les 99 autres délinquants sortirent en courant, se déployant dans la zone, criant de joie et pour certains, pleurant. Bellamy mis pied à terre avec Clarke qui lui tenait la main, Octavia courait avec les autres et riait, elle était enfin libre, après seize ans cachée.

_ Tes parents m'ont faits monter à bord du dropship, avoua Bellamy analysant sa réaction, elle fut choquée de la nouvelle mais finit par sourire connaissant la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à le faire. Ses dix derniers mois, à chacune des visites de sa mère, elle lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Bellamy, de ses sentiments envers lui, de leur première fois, tout ce dont une fille parlerait avec sa mère sur sa relation amoureuse.

_ C'est ma mère qui est venu te voir, pas mon père.

Il hocha de la tête, et la prit dans ses bras sous l'œil jaloux de Wells qui se demandait comment Bellamy avait-il pu monter dans le vaisseau ?

_ J'ai raté ta présence à mes côtés Clarke, ces six mois loin de toi furent horribles, confia Bellamy.

_ Je t'aime Bellamy, je me sentais si vide en ton absence dans ma vie, nous sommes ensemble maintenant, avec Octavia – ils observèrent la jeune fille allongée sur la verdure – plus rien ne nous séparera…mon paysan, murmura-t-elle en riant avec Bellamy.

_ Ma princesse, je t'aime.

Bellamy et Clarke s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ne vienne les interrompre en rouspétant du temps qu'ils avaient dorénavant pour se câliner et les invita à courir avec elle.

Ils étaient libres, tous, ici il n'y avait pas de règles, pas de conseil, plus de personnes envoyés dans l'espace, ils pouvaient vivre la vie qu'ils désiraient…

…Ils étaient tout simplement libres de vivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Premier jour sur Terre

(Rien ne s'est passé comme dans la série j'ai décidé que l'Arche les auraient envoyé dès le départ sur la bonne montagne pour faciliter les choses, leur camp se trouve à 2 km du Mont météo. Aussi Jasper n'a pas été attaqué par un terrien, ni Octavia avec le serpent dans la rivière)

Clarke se réveilla dans les bras de Bellamy, ce-dernier dormait à poings fermés, ronflant légèrement, ne voulant pas se lever et risquer de le réveiller, Clarke laissa sa tête posé sur son torse, profitant du moment. Pendant un moment elle ne se rappela plus que la veille ils avaient atterris sur Terre, pendant un moment, elle se croyait dans son lit avec Bellamy. Elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur et discrètement s'habilla avant de quitter la tente, toutes les tentes furent montés la veille en fin d'après-midi, la majorité des 100 eurent une place, tandis qu'une vingtaine d'entre eux n'eurent pas le choix de passer la nuit dans le dropship. Ils apprirent une mauvaise nouvelle par Monty, la radio de l'Exodus ne transmettait pas avec l'Arche, selon lui, il devait y avoir une défaillance causé lors du crash, bien entendu lui et Jasper promirent de s'en occuper. Clarke appréciait les deux garçons pour leur humour, en parcourant le camp du regard, elle aperçut Wells et Finn Collins rirent ensemble, le garçon aurait bien eu besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, de dos n'importe qui pourrait le prendre pour une fille. Wells l'aperçut et se leva pour aller la voir mais elle partit bien vite vérifier sur Octavia qui s'était blessée à la jambe durant la nuit, en suivant des papillons luminescent elle glissa sur une branche, et se coupa à légèrement à la cuisse. Elle avait passé la nuit dans le dropship, elle était déjà réveillée parlant avec un garçon nommé Atom qui les laissa entre fille quand Clarke s'approcha d'eux.

_ Comment était la nuit ? Demanda Octavia souriante

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que j'ai fait avec ton frère la nuit dernière ? Clarke répondit malicieusement, sa question fit grimacer Octavia. Les deux filles rirent avant de reprendre leur calme.

_ Tu as mal à ta jambe ?

_ Non ça va, comment trouves-tu Atom, chuchota Octavia à Clarke. Physiquement je veux dire.

_ Pas mal, ne me dis pas qu'il te plait ?

_ Peut-être que oui…peut-être que non, ria Octavia, en parlant du loup on en voit la queue. En effet Atom revenait vers elles avec de l'eau qu'il tendit à Octavia en lui souriant, il salua Clarke avant de ressortir.

_ Il me plait ! Avoua Octavia, tu crois qu'il plairait à Bellamy ? Pas physiquement mais…il ne laissera aucun garçons s'approcher de moi n'est-ce pas ?

_ Certainement pas, blagua Clarke.

Après la blessure vérifié, les filles allèrent retrouver Bellamy qui habillé sortit de sa tente, il sourit aux filles, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke qui l'embrassa rapidement sachant qu'Octavia finirait par se plaindre. Ensemble ils partirent dans la forêt direction le bunker conservant des fournitures pour eux, là-bas, Finn accompagné de son nouveau meilleur ami Wells et Atom vérifiaient la date sur les boites de conserves.

_ Alors c'est bon ou non ? Bellamy s'adressa à Atom, qui hocha la tête.

_ La moitié seulement, beaucoup de ces boites sont périmés depuis au moins deux générations, bizarrement les autres restent mangeables, dit-il en passant l'une des boites à Clarke.

_ Bizarre ou non tant que c'est mangeable, on prend ! Vous avez étés voir les fournitures médicales ?

_ Euh non, pas encore mais en revanche il y a une armurerie à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Atom en direction de Bellamy qui sourit sous le regard désapprobateur de Finn, Wells et Octavia.

_ Super ! Où ?

_ C'est à l'étage, répondit Finn.

Tandis que Bellamy et Atom se dirigèrent pour inspecter les armes, Clarke et Octavia allèrent à l'infirmerie gardée intacte après tant d'année, Clarke sourit en touchant du bout des doigts le matériel médical. Wells fit son apparition, souhaitant parler avec la fille blonde, du regard il demanda à Octavia de les laisser, celle-ci refusa de quitter jusqu'à ce que Clarke lui dise de partir.

_ Merci je pensais qu'elle ne partirait pas…

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'entende t'excuser pour avoir fait tué sa mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait appréciée…cependant je tiens à te prévenir que je finirai par leur dire, à elle et à Bellamy, et ce jour-là j'espère que tu penseras à te cacher car Bellamy considère la trahison comme impardonnable, avoua-t-elle froidement, surprenant Wells qui baissa les yeux.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'étais jaloux de ta relation avec lui quand j'ai parlé avec mon père, tu n'étais pas censée être arrêté, murmura-t-il.

_ Jaloux ?! Et comment ça je n'étais pas censée passer ces six derniers mois en isolement ?

_ Seul Bellamy devait tomber, pas toi ! S'écria-t-il Le jour où je vous ai entendu parler d'Octavia après qu'il soit sorti de chez toi, j'étais là, caché dans le couloir !

_ Ce jour-là nous avions fêté nos trois mois de relation…leur mère est morte par ta faute Wells, tu as son sang sur tes mains !

_ Durant ces trois mois de relation jamais tu n'as fait attention à moi ! Pourquoi lui Clarke ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Cria-t-il sous le regard horrifié de Clarke.

_ Tu te rends compte que tu m'as trahi par jalousie…c'est ridicule !

_ Je t'ai toujours aimé Clarke, et jamais tu n'as remarqué mes sentiments pour toi ! Ce soir-là au bal, tu m'as oublié parce que tu pensais à le voir LUI !

_ Et moi je ne t'ai jamais aimée ! révéla Clarke en quittant la pièce, en sortant elle croisa Finn adossé contre le mur, elle ne le regarda pas et sortit à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air et se calmer.

Finn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wells qui se recula et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie, il se dirigea directement vers l'armurerie. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il voulait plus porter la mort d'Aurora Blake sur ses épaules. Wells examina les lieux pour ne trouver qu'Atom embrassant Octavia contre un mur, il ne les dérangea pas et continua sa recherche après le plus vieux des 100.

A l'extérieur, Bellamy dévorait des yeux sa princesse, habillé d'un jean et d'un haut à manches longues gris, il contemplait les jambes de sa princesse et remontait lentement son regard quand Wells se plaça devant lui, en sueur.

_ Que se passe-t-il Jaha junior ? Tu es tombé sur un fantôme ? Ria Bellamy. Clarke assise plus loin d'eux leur tournait le dos tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées.

_ C'est moi qui est vendue ta sœur et ta mère, confia Wells, Bellamy arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils. La veille je vous avais observait toi et Clarke sortirent de chez elle, j'étais jaloux de la savoir aussi heureuse avec toi, tu ne la méritais pas Bellamy, tu es bien trop différent d'elle, je l'ai connu toute ma vie, je sais tout d'elle contrairement à toi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne pensais pas que mon père tuerait ta mère sans passer devant le conseil.

_ JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Bellamy, toutes les personnes présentes au Bunker l'entendirent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, Clarke debout, criait pour essayer de stopper Bellamy qui frappait sans relâche Wells, Finn et Atom arrivèrent et tentèrent de les séparer, Octavia se tenait horrifié en arrière, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation.

_ LACHEZ MOI ! Bellamy se débattait dans les bras de Finn et d'Atom, Wells restait à terre, le visage en sang, pourtant il se releva difficilement en position assise pour fixer Bellamy.

_ J'ai fait tuer ta mère et arrêté ta sœur ! Tue-moi !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Impardonnable

_ J'ai fait tuer ta mère et arrêté ta sœur ! Tue-moi !

Octavia était en larmes, Atom et Finn maintenait Bellamy qui arrêta de se débattre après que Wells cria à ce qu'il le tue, et Clarke regardait comme si elle était malade. Wells, le visage en sang dévisageait les personnes debout devant lui, son ancienne meilleure amie qui jamais ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison, Finn qui rapidement était devenu son ami et le frère et la sœur Blake qui avaient perdus leur mère par sa faute. Sa trahison était impardonnable, si même lui ne pouvait pas se le pardonner, comment Bellamy et sa sœur le pourrait ?

_ Je ne suis pas un tueur, murmura la voix défaillante de Bellamy, malgré l'envie que j'éprouve, je ne tuerai pas, je ne veux pas de ton sang sur mes mains Jaha junior !

Clarke tenait Octavia dans ses bras, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, elle repensait à la mort de sa mère, regrettant sa naissance qui fit d'elle une fugitif sur l'Arche, Clarke lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille tout en la berçant. Finn et Atom lâchèrent les bras de Bellamy qui s'approcha de sa sœur, il l'enlaça, elle et Clarke, posant son menton sur la tête de sa sœur. Finn aida Wells à se relever et lui tendit un torchon pour qu'il puisse nettoyer son visage, Finn et Atom repartirent à l'intérieur du bunker, et Wells ne détournait pas son regard du trio qui se trouvait à terre. Hochant la tête, il s'éloigna en direction du camp mais la voix de Bellamy le stoppa.

_ C'est impardonnable Jaha junior…Jamais Octavia, Clarke et moi ne pourrions te pardonner, tu peux rester au camp, pour l'instant, annonça-t-il.

Wells rentra au camp, apportant avec lui certaines des fournitures alimentaires trouvés plus tôt, il les rangea dans la tente de Bellamy, apercevant sur le lit un carnet à dessin, en le prenant, il découvrit plusieurs portrait réalisés par Clarke, elle avait toujours eu un talent pour l'art, la majorité de ses dessins représentait ses parents, Octavia souriante avec une fleur coincé derrière une mèche de cheveux, et elle et Bellamy, s'embrassant ou encore souriant, Bellamy tout seul l'air pensif. Elle avait un talent inné, et cela le blessa quand il rechercha après ses portraits dessinés lorsqu'ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis, toutes les pages avaient étés déchirées.

Le soir tombé, Bellamy, sa sœur qui tenait discrètement l'une des mains d'Atom, Finn et Clarke rentèrent au camp, se séparant une fois les fournitures rangés et cachés, les plus utiles telles que les armes seraient distribués le lendemain matin. Cependant au moment de se coucher, Octavia demanda à son frère, la permission de dormir avec lui et son amie, Clarke et lui acceptèrent immédiatement, les filles dormirent ensemble dans le lit de fortune fait par Bellamy, tandis que lui s'endormit sur une chaise prise à bord du dropship.

A l'aube, le camp fut réveillé par un cri, tous se précipitèrent vers l'endroit, Bellamy se faufila à travers la foule, s'éloignant d'Octavia et de Clarke restés dans la tente sous son ordre. Finn se trouvait à genoux à côté d'un corps sans vie, il ne bougea pas quand Bellamy prit place derrière lui, mais finit par se lever sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

_ Il est mort, dit-il, mais je pense que Clarke devrait examiner son corps pour déterminer la cause…

_ Pas besoin de Clarke pour cela Finn, on l'a poignardé à la gorge, murmura Bellamy.

_ Que fait-on ?

_ Il est mort à l'extérieur du camp, pourquoi était-il dehors ?

_ Son tour de garde, révéla Atom qui se tenait à proximité des deux hommes.

_ Ramenez son corps à l'intérieur, ordonna Bellamy à Miller et Atom.

Miller et Atom attrapèrent le corps, la foule se reculant la mine choqué, Bellamy allait les suivre quand Finn l'empêcha avec son bras, il le défiait du regard.

_ C'est toi qui la fais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bellamy le poussa contre un arbre, et empoigna le haut de son t-shirt pour le serrer dans ses poings, le relevant.

_ Je ne suis pas un tueur Collins, je ne l'ai pas tué compris ? Je n'ai pas tué Wells !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Justice

La nouvelle de la mort de Wells, le fils du chancelier Jaha fit rapidement le tour du camp, si certains étaient heureux d'autres le pleuraient. Finn, celui qui devenu ami avec Wells à leur arrivé sur Terre proposa de l'enterrer derrière le camp, Clarke refusa de l'accompagner quand il lui demanda, même s'il fut autrefois son meilleur ami, il était celui qui révéla l'existence d'Octavia, et à cause de cette trahison qui coûta la vie d'une mère aimante, Clarke ne pouvait lui pardonner, même mort.

Bellamy, Atom, elle et Finn qui venait d'enterrer Wells se trouvait à l'intérieur de la plus grande tente du camp, celle où était entreposé les fournitures, les idées étaient partagés, si Bellamy préférait passer sur la mort de Wells, Finn quant à lui désirait plus que tout découvrir qui pouvait être le meurtrier. Ce dernier, restait par ailleurs sa position.

_ Il ne peut être que toi Bellamy ! S'exclama Finn en le pointant du doigt, ils étaient tous autour d'une table construite par Atom, le fils d'un ingénieur et architecte de l'Arche.

_ Pour la deuxième fois Spacewalker, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Wells a été tué à l'aube, et je tiens à t'assurer qu'à ce moment-là, Clarke et moi dormions dans ma tente !

_ Pourquoi devrions nous te croire ? Questionna Finn, il regarda Clarke, debout à côté de Bellamy. Il est vraiment mort à l'aube ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, son corps était froid, avec cette coupure à la gorge, il s'est rapidement vidé de son sang, s'il avait été poignardé après 8h…j'aurai peut-être pu le sauver, expliqua Clarke avec un regard désolé. Aussi il est sûr à 100% que Bellamy n'est pas le meurtrier, nous nous sommes levés en entendant Harper crier.

_ Wells était détesté par beaucoup de jeunes dans le camp, révéla Atom, ceux qui crient à l'extérieur sont ceux qui célèbrent la mort du fils du chancelier, n'importe qui aurait pu le tuer.

_ Atom a raison, intervenu Octavia à l'entrée de la tente, les quatre personnes la consultèrent, je l'ai tuée après qu'il est remplacé Miller à la garde.

Bellamy resta choqué sur place, de même pour Atom et Finn qui n'avaient pas pensé à la fille d'Aurora, Clarke fut la seule à réagir et s'approcha d'Octavia pour la prendre dans ses bras, cette dernière pleura dans la poitrine de Clarke.

_ Je voulais…pour maman…je devais le faire, gémit-elle en ne cessant pas de pleurer. Bellamy rejoignit les deux filles pour les enlacer toutes les deux, embrassant la chevelure de sa sœur.

_ Tout va bien aller O, murmura Bellamy à l'oreille de sa sœur.

_ Elle doit être puni pour son crime, s'écria Finn, interrompant l'étreinte entre le trio, Octavia restait dans les bras de Clarke qui toisait Finn du regard, Atom se retrouva pris entre Bellamy qui s'était dirigeait vers Finn avec ses poings serrés.

_ Ma sœur ne paiera pas pour un crime mérité ! On a perdu notre mère par sa faute, et hier il me suppliait de le tuer pour que justice soit faite ! Eh bien laisse-moi te dire une chose Collins, si Octavia ne l'aurait pas tué ce matin, je l'aurai banni du camp à mon réveil sans lui donner de rations, il serait mort de faim ou de soif, seul dans les bois !

Tout le monde garda le silence, Octavia ne pleurait plus et observait son frère avec crainte, Finn et Bellamy se défiaient du regard, et Atom discrètement attrapa l'une des mains d'Octavia, lui souriant pour la rassurer.

_ Tout le camp va se demander qui a commis le meurtre Bellamy, que vas-tu dire ? Que ta sœur a vengé la mort de votre mère mais qu'étant ta sœur, elle ne sera pas puni ! Tu t'es imposé comme leader, tu dois montrer l'exemple ! annonça Finn.

_ Alors nous mentirons ! Intervenu Clarke en s'éloignant d'Octavia pour se placer à côté de Bellamy. Comme Atom l'a dit, beaucoup de personnes ici détestaient Wells n'importe qui aurait pu le tuer pour venger la mort d'un proche exécuté par son père.

_ Vous êtes fou ! s'écria Finn en les dévisageant, vous voulez tuez un innocent en sachant que le meurtrier est juste ICI ! Hurla-t-il.

A l'extérieur, il n'y avait plus de cris de joie, plus de pleurs, Atom suite à un coup d'œil de Bellamy sortit pour tenter de répondre à leurs questions.

_ Nous pourrions dire que personne du camp n'est le coupable, murmura Octavia en s'adressant à Clarke, elle ne voulait pas qu'un innocent paye pour son crime.

_ Des terriens, ayant survécu au cataclysme il y a 97 ans, proposa Clarke sous le regard des autres, Bellamy approuva l'idée de sa sœur, et Finn n'ayant pas le choix, hocha la tête et quitta la tente.

Dans l'après-midi, deux groupes partirent à la chasse, l'un deux étant composé de Bellamy accompagné par ses acolytes, Miller, Atom et Murphy. Clarke ne quittait pas d'une semelle Octavia, craignant que Finn ne vienne la persécuter pour le meurtre de Wells, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et que ressentir, enfants, ils furent les meilleurs amis sur l'Arche, mais s'éloignèrent quand Clarke rencontra Bellamy. Wells n'avait jamais compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le fils d'Aurora Blake, malgré son statut de cadet et son physique imposant et attrayant. Aujourd'hui, Wells était mort, tué par vengeance, tué pour la mort d'une mère aimante et protectrice, qu'étais censé ressentir Clarke ?

A la fin de la journée, les groupes partis à la chasse revinrent avec de la nourriture, deux lapins capturés par leurs pièges, et un sanglier, cela suffirait pour le diner et le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin. Octavia, seule au coin du feu aperçut son frère rejoindre Clarke, s'embrassant avant de s'éloigner à deux vers leur tente, elle sourit à leur relation retrouvée, mais le perdit bien vite en repensant à son crime.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde quant à l'aube elle vu Wells remplacé Miller pour la garde, il avait supplié son frère plut tôt ans la journée pour le tuer, mais son frère n'était pas un meurtrier, et jamais il n'aurait tué devant Clarke. Au début, elle souhaitait lui parler et lui demander des explications sur la raison de sa trahison, la jalousie, voilà ce qu'il lui avait répondu, amoureux de Clarke il désirait une chance de pouvoir être avec elle, et pour cela, Bellamy devait être envoyé dans l'espace. Il lui demanda pardon, mais à ce moment-là Octavia le poignarda à la carotide…elle se recula sous le choc de son acte, laissant tomber le couteau de son frère au sol, elle ne quitta Wells du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus.

_ Octavia, murmura une vois sur sa gauche, elle se retourna sortant de ses pensées et aperçut Atom, en sueur après sa partie de chasse, mais toujours aussi beau.

_ Hey, désolé j'étais dans mes réflexions, tu es dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle à l'odeur et au t-shirt trempé, il ria.

_ Essaye donc de courir après un sanglier, et de le porter, il devait peser une centaine de kilos, on a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter le poids avec Miller.

_ Tu es un homme tellement fort, blagua Octavia en lui caressant la joue, ils rirent et mangèrent ensemble. N'as-tu pas peur que mon frère nous voit ? Lui demanda-t-elle, son regard s'assombrit.

_ Je vais lui parler, annonça-t-il.

_ Oh vraiment ? Il n'acceptera jamais que je puisse être dans une relation, je suis sa responsabilité depuis seize ans !

_ Je suis son ami ici, Miller et Murphy parlent moins avec lui que je ne le fais…peut-être qu'il approuvera notre relation Octavia, tu es sa sœur, il ne doit vouloir que ton bonheur.

_ Bien sûr qu'il tient à ce que je sois heureuse, mais tout en restant célibataire, sourit-elle lâchant un rire d'Atom, elle prit ses mains dans le siennes et les serra, plaçant son regard dans le sien. Merci, pour m'avoir soutenu plus tôt.

Atom ne répondit pas, il lui sourit simplement et l'embrassa discrètement sur le bout des lèvres.

_ Ton frère et Clarke ne sont pas les seuls à souhaiter te garde en sécurité, je tiens à toi Octavia, sincèrement.

_ Je suis une fille chanceuse, ria-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Atom, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à contempler le ciel étoilé, près du feu de joie, riant ensemble, et plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher dans la tente du jeune homme.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Contact

_ CLARKE ? Hurla une voix à la porte du dropship, Monty devait la trouver, au plus vite, il la vue sortant de la tente qu'elle partageait avec Bellamy, tout en se recoiffant elle courut vers lui, inquiète.

_ Monty qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un s'est-il blessé ? L'interrogea-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita à l'intérieur du dropship, ne remarquant aucun blessé sur la table, elle se retourna vers Monty, prête à le disputer.

_ Attend avant de me crier dessus, désolé d'interrompre votre séance de sport avec Bellamy...- Clarke le dévisagea choquée – mais j'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-il sous son regard d'incompréhension.

_ Réussi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en ne comprenant toujours pas.

_ Retrouver le contact avec l'Arche !

_ Quoi…attend…mais c'est super ! s'exclama Clarke, Monty était toujours autant agité, sautant sur place, et un grand sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

_ Ta mère attend pour te parler, dit-il.

Après ces mots, Monty poussa Clarke vers la radio, il avait fixé un écran afin que ceux de l'Arche puisse les voir, à l'écran, Abigail Griffin attendait, souriante malgré les larmes au coin des yeux, à côté d'elle, Jake, son mari et derrière eux le chancelier Jaha se tenait debout.

_ Clarke ! S'écrièrent les deux parents en pleurant, leur fille pleurait aussi assise à côté de Monty qui se leva pour aller chercher Bellamy. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Abby.

_ Très bien maman, la Terre est parfaitement habitable ! Vous pourriez nous rejoindre chancelier Jaha !

Le chancelier Jaha se positionna de sorte que Clarke puisse le voir à l'écran, il souriait.

_ En effet Clarke, un Exodus pouvant contenir 700 personnes partira dans moins d'une semaine, vous ne serez bientôt plus seuls.

_ 700 seulement ? Mais il y a beaucoup plus d'habitants sur l'Arche, bégaya Clarke, elle distingua nettement sa mère baisser les yeux.

_ Malheureusement, 1300 personnes devront rester ici, ils partiront bien plus tard avec l'Arche, cela dit ils auront moins de chance de survie lors de l'atterrissage. Je vais vous laisser un moment en famille.

Le chancelier quitta l'écran et la salle du conseil avant que Clarke n'ait la chance de lui avouer pour Wells, comment allait-elle lui révéler la mort de son fils ? Pour l'instant, elle n'y pensa pas, et profita du temps donnée avec ses parents.

_ Maman, je tenais à te remercier pour Bellamy, le retrouver était incroyable, c'est lui qui dirige le camp avec moi, mais les jeunes ici l'écoutent bien plus souvent que moi, ria Clarke.

_ De rien ma chérie, je détestais l'idée de te savoir seule sur Terre, comment va Octavia ?

_ Bien, très bien même, serez-vous dans l'Exodus ?

_ Nous y serons, tu vas bientôt nous retrouver princesse, annonça Jake en souriant à sa fille.

Clarke sortit du dropship dix minutes plus tard, parler avec ses parents lui fit du bien, plus qu'elle ne l'imagina, à la fin de leur conversation, le chancelier Jaha souhaitait que d'autres parents puissent avoir la chance de parler avec leurs enfants. Il demanda après son fils, ce fut le moment de vérité, cependant Clarke préféra masquer sa mort en accident, confiant que lors d'une partie de chasse, Wells tomba d'une falaise cognant au passage sa tête contre une pierre, il mourra sur le coup après un malheureux accident. Jaha crut à son histoire, il ne pleura pas mais quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant sa place à d'autres parents désirant parler avec leur enfant. Clarke cherchait après Atom, sa mère attendait pour lui.

_ Murphy ? Appela-t-elle, il riait avec Miller tout en servant à manger à des filles. Tu sais où est Atom ?

_ Non aucune idée, je l'ai vu quitter le camp il y a une heure, il n'est pas encore revenu, mais ne t'inquiète pas princesse, il est aussi bon traqueur que Collins, il finit toujours par revenir.

A ce moment-là, Atom arriva marchant à côté d'Octavia, les deux riaient ensemble, ils étaient proches ce que remarqua Clarke qui sourit, elle les rejoignit et annonça à Atom pour l'attente de sa mère, il courut vers le dropship, laissant les filles à deux.

_ Toi et Atom hein ? Blagua Clarke, Octavia ria légèrement et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_ Ne dis rien à Bellamy, Atom compte lui parler ce soir, il va s'énerver n'est-ce pas ? S'informa Octavia en grimaçant.

_ Certainement ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui parlerai s'il faut, toi et Atom avez l'air super ensemble !

_ Nous le sommes n'est-ce pas ? Ria Octavia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Un deuxième mort et une découverte

_ Hey Atom y aurait-il une fille qui te plait dans le camp ? Demanda Murphy.

Le quatuor composé de Bellamy, Atom, Miller et Murphy marchait dans la forêt, aujourd'hui était jour de chasse, et pour cela, ils décidèrent à l'aube de s'éloigner pour la chasse, ne prenant pas le même chemin que d'habitude. Si Miller et Bellamy gardait le silence à l'avant du groupe, surveillant le moindre recoin à la recherche d'animaux, Atom et Murphy eux bavardaient discrètement à l'arrière. Bellamy désirait trouver mieux que des lapins, ils étaient peut-être bons à manger et nombreux dans les bois mais pour nourrir 97 personnes cela ne suffisait pas.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de filles Murphy…

_ Je sais pour toi et la sœur de Bellamy, révéla Murphy en murmurant, surprenant Atom qui s'arrêta et l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi John !

_ Oh vraiment ? Donc toi et Octavia ne vous donnez pas rendez-vous au champ des papillons bleus ? Et je suppose que ce n'était pas avec toi qu'elle a dormit hier soir ? Blagua-t-il sous le regard énervé d'Atom.

_ Ecoutes…

_ VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI DERRIERE ?! Hurla Bellamy à l'avant.

_ On en reparlera John.

Murphy souriant suivit Atom qui courut pour rattraper les deux autres hommes, s'éloigner était une mauvaise idée étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur itinéraire habituel. Après vingt minutes de marche, le quatuor arriva près d'un pont surplombant un fleuve, le pont tenait encore debout malgré ces 97 dernières années. Ils décidèrent de traverser le pont avec prudence néanmoins, Atom fils d'un ingénieur se tenait devant examinant à chaque nouveau pas le sol, Murphy juste derrière lui aperçut une ombre dans un arbre, il se retourna vers Bellamy quand une machette lui transperça le visage, Miller reçut le sang de John sur lui, il réussit à rattraper le corps avant qu'il ne touche la pierre dur du pont.

_ REVENEZ EN ARRIERE ! Hurla Bellamy, il aida Miller à porter le corps de Murphy et les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, se cachant derrière des buissons et un tronc d'arbre coupé.

_ Il…est…mort…merde mais c'était quoi ça ?! Bégaya Miller en tentant de nettoyer le sang sur lui.

_ Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura Atom en surveillant les arbres de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Bellamy ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir ? Murphy était mort, devait-il abandonner la chasse et rentrer au camp avec son corps ? Il méritait d'être enterré, aussi rester ici en ce moment-même était certainement la pire idée qu'il pourrait avoir, lui, Atom et Miller étaient en danger. Bellamy ordonna à ses deux acolytes de porter le corps de Murphy, ils devaient retourner au camp le plus vite possible, ils iraient chasser un autre jour, malheureusement ce soir les 100 devront se contenter de lapins.

Ils arrivèrent au camp une heure plus tard, fatigué et toujours choqué par la mort de Murphy, Clarke vu le corps à terre en sortant du dropship en compagnie de Finn, ils riaient à une blague du jeune homme qui pour la énième fois depuis leur premier pas sur Terre flirtait avec Clarke. Elle courut vers les hommes debout, vérifiant si Miller et Atom étaient eux aussi blessés avant de porter son attention sur Bellamy, ce dernier ne pouvait pas retirer son regard du visage de Murphy, il était défiguré.

Octavia sortait de sa tente quand elle entendit la foule de jeunes crier, certaines filles pleuraient, et d'autres personnes vomissaient, elle s'éloigna écœurée et s'approcha de la foule, elle eut un haut le cœur en analysant le visage de John, elle chercha immédiatement après son frère, l'apercevant avec Clarke, celle-ci tenait son visage entre ses mains et tentait de lui parler, son frère était en état de choc. Octavia se soucia d'Atom, son petit-ami secret dont les vêtements, les mains et les bras étaient tachés du sang de la victime, elle lui prit la main et partit avec lui vers le bunker Mon Météo, là-bas ils auraient de quoi le nettoyer.

Finn, s'arrêta de draguer et rire avec Clarke quand il remarqua la scène devant lui, le corps de John Murphy gisait au sol, le visage défiguré par une machette, et du sang…beaucoup de sang. Sa « princesse bonde » comme il aimait l'appeler essayait de faire parler le leader du camp, son « copain », il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la désolation pour la mort de Murphy, à prêt tout, ils n'étaient pas amis, à vrai dire ils se vouaient une haine mutuelle, de même pour lui et Bellamy. Qu'étais-il censé ressentir ? La veille, son premier ami sur Terre, Wells, était mort tué par Octavia Blake, colère et tristesse l'avait envahi mais là maintenant, seulement la désolation se faisait ressentir accompagné d'indifférence. Finn toisa le corps sans vie, admira la beauté de Clarke qui restait forte malgré la perte de l'un d'entre eux et partit sans se retourner vers sa tente.

Aujourd'hui, les 100 firent face à un deuxième mort dans leur camp, John Murphy n'était peut-être pas apprécié, mais il était admiré par sa force et son caractère, mais aussi pour sa loyauté envers Bellamy Blake, depuis leur premier jour sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, ils apprirent qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas seuls sur Terre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Jour de l'unité

Cette journée serait bonne, ce fut la première pensée de Clarke couchée dans les bras de Bellamy qui dormait, paisiblement. 700 personnes de l'Arche arriveraient aujourd'hui, ses parents seraient parmi eux, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse, enfin se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui faisais toujours plaisir mais c'était différent. Ses parents lui manquaient, rire aux blagues de son père, travailler avec sa mère et parler médecine, ou encore converser sur Bellamy. La veille au soir, son père lui avait révélé que le chancelier Jaha ne descendrait pas maintenant sur Terre, qu'il viendrait avec l'Arche. Clarke pensait qu'il craignait surtout de ne pas retrouver son fils vivant sur Terre, mais mort et enterré.

Un soupir la sortit de ses pensées, elle releva la tête de la poitrine de Bellamy pour regarder son visage, il était aussi attrayant réveillé qu'endormis, mais tout de même plus calme et raisonnable quand il dormait. Il remua le bout de son nez, Clarke caressa tendrement son visage, contournant ses yeux, descendant son doigt le long de son nez, caressant ses lèvres et enfin sa barbe mal rasé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rase, et de toute manière aucun homme ici n'avait le moyen de se raser, certains adoraient leur nouveau look tandis que d'autres passaient leurs journées à se gratter. Sur le moment, Clarke espéra que les gens de l'Arche ramèneraient aux hommes des rasoirs, afin de les satisfaire.

_ Chaque matin tu m'épie pendant que je dors, c'est inconfortable princesse, murmura Bellamy, les yeux toujours fermés mais un sourire présent sur les lèvres.

_ Tu adores que je te réveille de cette façon le matin, ne viens pas dire le contraire Bell, ria-t-elle.

Bellamy se redressa, poussant Clarke à se coucher sur le dos, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

_ Bon baisé du matin, dit-il en l'embrassant, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser avec ferveur et tendresse.

_ Et bon jour de l'unité, blagua-t-elle sachant qu'il détestait particulièrement ce jour, il grogna sous son sourire.

_ Avec toi et Octavia à mes côtés ce sera le meilleur jour de l'unité de tous les temps, confia Bellamy, heureuse de savoir que ce soir tu reverras tes parents ?

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je peux l'être, je suis tellement pressée de les tenir dans mes bras.

Bellamy sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, se relevant quelque peu pour ne pas l'écraser. Se réveiller à ses côtés, l'embrasser, et se câliner, trois choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire sur l'Arche, mais ici sur Terre, ils étaient libres de passer tout leur temps libre ensemble, chaque minute de chaque jour, il remerciait Abby pour lui avoir donné la chance d'être avec sa fille…et sa sœur bien entendu, il avait été tellement heureux de la retrouver, vivante et enfin libre après seize années cachés de tous.

En ce jour de l'unité, Bellamy Blake était heureux, vraiment heureux.

_ Bonne journée de l'unité princesse, s'adressa Finn à Clarke qui soignait Bryan, un des plus jeunes du camp, ce dernier venait de se couper à la main, heureusement pour lui, l'entaille ne fut pas profonde. Elle sourit à Finn, levant les yeux au ciel au passage, espérant qu'un jour il cesse de lui donner le surnom de Bellamy, déjà que celui-ci n'appréciait guère le jeune homme, si en plus il l'appelait de la même manière que lui, cela risquait de finir en dispute.

_ Toi aussi Finn, c'est bon Bryan tu peux y aller, fais attention dorénavant avec ton couteau, dit-elle en souriant au garçon qui partit en courant. Clarke s'apprêta à sortir du dropship quand elle remarqua Finn toujours présent dans la salle, ils étaient seuls, cela ne la surprendrait pas s'il se mettait une nouvelle fois à flirter avec elle. Je peux t'aider en quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Non je vais bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'occulter docteur Griffin – elle grimaça au nom, c'était sa mère le docteur Griffin, et non elle – cependant si je suis ici c'est pour te montrer quelque chose, assez incroyable.

Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

_ J'ai trouvé un autre bunker plus loin dans la forêt, et dedans il y avait ceci ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant des crayons de toutes les couleurs avec une planche, Clarke soupira et ria, soulagé que ce n'était pas autre chose qui aurait énervé Bellamy.

_ Merci Finn mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te donner tant de mal, j'ai déjà un carnet pour dessiner ainsi que des crayons, ria-t-elle, il lui sourit.

_ Cela t'en feras plus au moins.

_ Tu as raison – Clarke aperçut Bellamy marcher à l'extérieur et souhaitant le rejoindre coupa court à la conversation – désolé Finn mais j'ai besoin d'y aller, un truc à faire, profite bien de la journée.

_ Toi aussi princesse, murmura Finn.

Finn Collins continuait d'espérer qu'un jour Clarke Griffin serait sienne, après tout il était un meilleur homme que Bellamy, et il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par s'en rendre compte. Il partit en souriant vers le feu de joie, pensant à Raven sa petite-amie laissée sur l'Arche, il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour, il ne pouvait pas rester célibataire éternellement non plus. Ce serait incroyable et irréelle de la voir descendre aujourd'hui.

Raven Reyes contemplait la Terre à partir d'une fenêtre de l'Arche, aujourd'hui était son dernier jour dans l'espace, une semaine plus tôt elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Abby, l'aidant avec les fournitures que l'Exodus ramènerait sur Terre. Raven, mécanicienne avait beaucoup aidé dans la vérification du dropship, et pour Abby, cela était injuste de la laisser sur l'Arche, elle eut donc une conversation avec son vieux ami Thélonious qui accepta de lui accorder une place pour la Terre.

Dans moins de deux heures Raven Reyes reverrait Finn Collins, son meilleur ami depuis toujours et son premier amour, ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et quand il fut arrêté, elle lui rendit visite une fois toutes les deux semaines, les deux n'avaient plus de familles, excepté l'autre. Attachée dans un des sièges de l'Exodus, elle serra la main d'Abby, assisse entre elle et son mari Jake, les deux étaient pressés de retrouver leur fille Clarke.

L'Exodus fut lâché de l'Arche, bientôt, 700 personnes poseraient pieds sur Terre.

_ Avoue que tu as peur de lui dire pour nous Atom, blagua Octavia dans les bras du jeune homme, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une pièce du bunker, depuis la mort de Murphy, sortir dans les bois était devenu interdit.

_ Je n'ai pas peur O, seulement il est impossible pour moi de parler avec lui car il n'est jamais seul, Clarke est très souvent avec lui ces derniers temps, ria-t-il avec Octavia qui imaginait bien son frère collait sa princesse.

_ C'est normal, pendant six mois ils ne se sont pas vu, ils rattrapent le temps perdus sur l'Arche, mais aujourd'hui aurait été le jour parfait pour lui dire, il est de bonne humeur depuis ce matin ! S'exclama Octavia heureuse.

Elle désirait vraiment pouvoir embrasser Atom devant tout le camp, chaque jour, ils se cachaient pour être ensemble, elle ne supportait plus de se faufiler, pas après seize ans cachée sous le sol de la cuisine. De plus, Atom était un garçon super qui prenait soin d'elle, si son frère n'approuvait pas sa relation, elle savait que Clarke lui parlerait et le raisonnerait. Bellamy lui avait toujours dit d'être avec un homme qui pourrait la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, et heureusement, Atom était de nature courageux et protecteur, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

_ Aujourd'hui mon père arrive, confia Atom sous le regard surpris d'Octavia, enfin je l'espère, il fait partit des ingénieurs, j'aimerais te présenter à lui, il va t'adorer.

Octavia lui sourit et l'embrassa, tous les deux sortirent du bunker quelques instant plus tard pour admirer le ciel, bientôt l'Exodus rentrerai dans l'atmosphère, bientôt, ils virent, ils coururent vers le camp en se tenant la main.

Clarke et Bellamy étaient couchés dans leur lit de fortune, ils entendaient les autres délinquants crier, ils se regardèrent en souriant, les parents de Clarke arrivaient. Ils quittèrent leur tente et levèrent les yeux au ciel comme tout le monde au camp le faisaient en s'extasiant, certaines personnes pleuraient à l'idée de revoir leurs parents, d'autres au contraire souhaitait continuer la vie sur Terre sans les adultes qui seraient toujours derrière leur dos ou alors ils étaient orphelins et n'attendait aucun membre de leur famille. Bellamy tenait Clarke dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, il aperçut sa sœur revenir au camp main dans la main avec Atom, son ami, les deux étaient souriants.

Tous attendaient l'atterrissage de l'Exodus avec impatience.

_ Abby…Abby…Peux-tu m'entendre ?...N'importe qui dans l'Exodus ? S'écriait la voix du chancelier Jaha à travers les interphones de l'Exodus, la majorité des 700 personnes furent assommés lors de l'atterrissage, Raven, se tenait la tête entre les mains, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, à côté d'elle, Abby reprenait connaissance ainsi que Jake son mari qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se leva. Jake prit le casque que sa femme portait, et plaça l'oreillette de façon à pouvoir répondre à Thelonious.

_ Thelonious, nous sommes sur Terre, je confirme notre placement, Abby est blessée à la tête ainsi que d'autres personnes, je vais ouvrir la porte.

_ Allez-y Jake, dites-nous ce que vous voyez à l'extérieur, répondit le chancelier Jaha.

Jake descendit la poignée pour ouvrir la grande porte, plusieurs personnes, ceux qui étaient les moins blessés se tenaient derrière lui, la sensation du soleil fut la première chose que Jake sentit sur son visage, il s'apprêta à aller chercher sa femme quand celle-ci tenue par Raven se plaça à ses côtés. Dehors la température était haute, le soleil brillait fortement, le vent qui soufflait légèrement était frais et appréciable, la verdure magnifique, les arbres si hauts et l'oxygène, incroyablement bon.

Pour tous il était un rêve éveillé, enfin ils connurent la Terre, et pour tous, l'oxygène paraissait meilleur que sur l'Arche. Personne ne sortait, la peur au ventre malgré la survie des 100, mais bientôt ils entendirent du bruit, des voix, féminines et masculines, de plus en plus proche, Jake quitta l'Exodus, regardant au loin, vers le bruit…

…Sa fille Clarke Griffin fut la première personne qu'il vu, elle souriait aux côtés de Bellamy et de la sœur de ce dernier, elle courut vers l'Exodus en apercevant son père, Abby se sentant bien mieux à la vue de sa fille, s'éloigna de Raven et rejoignit son mari au moment où leur fille sautait dans les bras de son père. Leurs famille était réuni à nouveau, Clarke pleurait dans la poitrine de son père, sa mère lui embrassait sa chevelure blonde, pleurant aussi.

Beaucoup de parents et enfants se retrouvaient, avec joie et larmes, Atom présenta immédiatement Octavia à son père. Jasper et Monty riaient avec leurs parents, Miller tenait fermement sa mère contre lui, et bien d'autres pleuraient, riaient et embrassaient leurs parents.

Bellamy, se tenait debout, à l'écart et observé, il gardait son regard sur Clarke et ses parents, il aimait la voir heureuse, son sourire lui donnait du baume au cœur. Abby attrapa son regard, lâcha sa fille et s'approcha vers lui, une fois face à face, ils se sourirent.

_ Merci d'avoir pris soin de Clarke, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision en vous envoyant ici avec elle, confia-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de les retrouver, elle et ma sœur.

Abby le surprit quand elle balança ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle, le remerciant dans une étreinte que n'importe qu'elle mère aurait avec son enfant, Bellamy soupira, l'étreinte d'une mère était un sentiment absolument incroyable. Par-dessus son épaule, il rechercha le regard de Clarke et finit par le trouver, elle lui souriait, toujours dans les bras de son père.

Sur l'Arche, le chancelier Jaha fêta la réussite de la mission, avec 700 personnes en moins, les habitants restants pouvaient vivre encore trois mois avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres sur Terre avec l'Arche. Mais tout le monde gardait en mémoire qu'il y a seulement 5% de chance de survie en descendant avec l'Arche.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Traité de paix festif

Deux jours étaient passés, les 700 personnes venues de l'Arche commençait doucement à s'habituer à la vie sur Terre, Bellamy et Clarke restaient les leaders, les adultes présents les écoutaient mais suivaient surtout Abby et Jake Griffin. Beaucoup de relations changèrent suite à leur arrivés, premièrement Bellamy qui devint plus complice avec le père de Clarke qui s'éloigna un peu de lui pour récupérer le temps perdue avec ses parents deuxièmement, Octavia, devenue très amie avec Abby, pour l'adolescente, elle était comme une seconde mère enfin, Finn Collins qui fut plus que surprit de revoir Raven, sa petite-amie, avec elle à ses côtés, il abandonna l'idée que Clarke soit à lui un jour, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bellamy.

Ils commencèrent la veille à imaginer la construction de maisons en bois pour abriter six à sept personnes, l'hiver approchait et Ben, le père d'Atom craignait pour leur vie. Il était un architecte connu par l'Arche, très talentueux dans ses présentations, la majorité des hommes dans le camp furent volontaires pour aider. Bellamy, travaillait aussi, ayant comme idée en tête de construire une maison pour lui, Clarke, les parents de celle-ci et sa sœur Octavia, ils seraient une vraie famille, habitant tous ensemble.

Les 700 personnes furent mis au courant pour la mort de Murphy tué par un terrien, qui habitait certainement sur la Terre depuis le cataclysme, le danger régnait dans les bois, et cela compliqua la tâche pour la construction des maisons, car pour les faire il fallait du bois. Heureusement parmi les fournitures ramenés par l'Exodus, médicales, alimentaires, se trouvait des armes, seulement une trentaine de militaires étaient descendus, mais cela suffisait pour surveiller les alentours.

A l'extérieur du camp, perché dans les arbres, dix hommes, leur visage maquillés dans une peinture noire, des tatouages sur chaque parcelle de peau, le regard sombre, ils surveillaient, attendant le signal de leur chef, caché au sol. Ce dernier donna le feu vert pour approcher le camp quand des hommes armés quittèrent le camp des habitants de l'Arche, s'éloignant d'eux. Ils marchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, se retrouvant rapidement debout face à la porte, ils escaladèrent le mur fait de matériaux provenant du dropship et attaquèrent par surprise les quatre gardes. Monroe était tenue par l'un des terriens, elle et les trois autres ne pouvaient pas bouger ayant tous un couteau à la gorge. Miller et Atom qui au moment de l'attaque servaient à manger à des jeunes crièrent après Bellamy et Clarke, prenant au passage leurs armes, ils se placèrent juste devant le ponton où quatre des leurs étaient retenus. Ils furent vite rejoint par Bellamy accompagné de militaires, le chef des terriens apercevant les nombreuses armes cria à ses hommes de lâcher les gardes. Monroe, Connor, Luke et Harper furent poussés en avant, tombant durement au sol, ils se relevèrent en grimaçant.

_ Mon nom est Lincoln, chef des terriens, vous avez commencé la guerre en s'écrasant dans notre territoire, vous voulez vivre, partez loin d'ici !

_ Nous n'avions aucune idée que la Terre était habitable, nous n'avons jamais voulu commencer une guerre quelconque ! Ici c'est chez nous ! S'écria Bellamy en s'adressant à Lincoln. Vous avez tués l'un des nôtres il y a quelques jours !

_ Et vous avez brûlé un de nos villages ! Répliqua Lincoln, Bellamy regarda Clarke qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Tuant une quarantaine d'hommes, femmes et enfants !

_ Encore une fois nous n'en avions aucune idée ! Nous sommes désolés pour votre perte, mais maintenant la guerre dont vous parlez n'existe pas pour nous, nous pouvons y mettre fin aujourd'hui, ici-même, pensez-y nous sommes certainement bien plus nombreux que vous, et nous le serons encore plus dans trois mois ! Voulez-vous vraiment la guerre ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Vous voulez la paix ? proposa Lincoln d'une voix étrange.

_ Oui, répondirent à la fois Clarke et Bellamy.

_ Chez nous, les traité de paix se concrétisent avec un mariage entre les deux camps, si vous voulez la paix je dois marier l'une de vos femmes, sourit Lincoln sous l'incompréhension et l'horreur des leaders des habitants de l'Arche. Elle ! S'écria le chef des terriens en désignant Octavia de sa main.

Bellamy regarda avec horreur sa sœur qui attrapa la main d'Atom, ayant baissé son arme sous l'annonce de la demande, il était aussi paniqué que sa sœur ce que remarqua Bellamy. Clarke, s'avança, surprenant tout le monde.

_ Pas elle ! Malheureusement pour vous, elle a déjà un homme auprès d'elle, intervenu-t-elle.

_ Qui alors ?! Vous ? Dit Lincoln en souriant.

_ Non moi ! Il n'y aura pas de mariage ! Nous pouvons trouver la paix autrement qu'avec un mariage entre nos deux camps !

Bellamy soupira de soulagement, pendant un moment il eut peur que Clarke se propose à la place d'Octavia, mais non, elle lui tenait la main, liant leurs doigts. Jake Griffin, à l'arrière de tout le monde avec sa femme à ses côtés murmura à Abby une idée de paix, elle hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à l'emplacement de sa fille.

_ Nous pouvons vous fournir de l'aide médicale ! Confia Abby, Lincoln porta son attention sur elle, réfléchissant. Je suis médecin, quinze autres personnes le sont aussi, seize si nous comptons ma fille. Vous hommes ont l'air mal au point si je peux me permettre, dit-elle en montrant deux de ses hommes leurs épaules saignantes.

_ Quoi d'autre pourriez-vous nous promettre ? L'aide médicale ne sera pas suffisante malgré notre besoin !

_ Nous délimiterons notre territoire, chacun aura le sien, la forêt est assez grande ne croyez-vous pas ? Interrogea Clarke.

Lincoln sourit reconnaissant que la mère et la fille démontraient la même bravoure, elles étaient aussi courageuses l'unes que l'autre, parlant pour leur camp, il savait qu'il devait accepter, il n'aurait pas son mariage avec cette femme appelé Octavia, magnifique créature remarqua-t-il en soupirant. Son bras-droit le fixait, et lui murmura d'accepter l'arrangement, il était blessé, et effectivement ils n'étaient malheureusement pas aussi nombreux qu'eux, ils devaient être plus de 500 personnes tandis qu'eux suite à des pertes, se retrouvaient aujourd'hui avec un effectif de 200.

_ J'accepte l'accord, délimitez votre territoire et ne pénétrez plus dans le nôtre, nous n'attaquerons pas, je ne partirai d'ici une fois mes hommes soignaient, et si un jour nous devions nous retrouver dans le besoin médicale, j'espère que vous tiendrez vous promesse et serez présent pour nous aider !

_ Nous serons là, termina Abby en désignant le dropship à Lincoln, il fit signe à ses hommes blessés d'y aller, et s'assit avec les autres, surveillant les habitants venus de l'espace.

Le soir venu, Lincoln repartit sans se retourner en compagnie de ses hommes, le camp put enfin souffler, certains d'entre eux eurent réellement peur d'être attaqué, que ce serait-il passé ? Abby enseignait la médecine à des jeunes délinquants dont Octavia, qui ne se doutait pas qu'en ce moment-même son frère faisait face à Atom.

_ Atom.

Atom pâlit en entendant la voix dure de Bellamy, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, faisant preuve de courage, il fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à Miller qui partit rejoindre Monroe après un coup d'œil de son chef.

_ Bellamy, je comptais t'en parler mais nous étions toujours déranger, blagua Atom, crispé.

_ Me parlez de ?

_ Octavia et moi sortons ensemble depuis quelques temps, une semaine après notre arrivé sur Terre à vrai dire.

_ Donc cela fait deux mois que tu tentes de m'avouer ta relation avec ma sœur ? S'interrogea Bellamy.

_ Euh ouais…cela fait déjà deux mois…Wow le temps est passé vite…ria Atom.

_ Vous avez déjà couchés ensemble ? exigea Bellamy, Atom avala difficilement son eau et toussa, la rougeur sur ses joues donna la réponse à Bellamy qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, sa sœur n'était plus vierge, il voulait vomir…et frapper Atom.

_ Bellamy te voilà ! S'écria Clarke en prenant place entre les deux hommes, elle sortait du dropship quand elle les vue, Bellamy serrés ses poings sous le regard pétrifié d'Atom. J'ai besoin de toi Bell, implora-t-elle avec la voix qu'elle savait Bellamy ne résisterait pas.

_ Maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant et désireux.

_ Maintenant Bell, murmura Clarke d'une voix suppliante à son oreille.

Bellamy s'empara de la main de Clarke, la tirant vers leur tente, laissant Atom seul, celui-ci relâcha la tension une fois le couple éloigné, et souffla en passant sa main sur son visage, pendant un instant il crut que Bellamy le frapperait, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à sa copine. En parlant de copine, Octavia arriva devant loi en courant, tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille, elle venait de réussir le plus parfaitement possible des points de suture, elle en était heureuse.

_ Atom tu vas bien ? Ta l'air tendu, mentionna-t-elle en caressant son bras.

_ Non tout vas bien, ton frère sait pour nous, c'est simplement ça, ria Atom.

_ Super, mais pourquoi t'es tendu alors ?

_ Pour rien, je repense juste au fait que ce terriens voulait te marier...

_ N'y pensons plus, allez viens je vais te changer les idées – elle pressa son corps contre le sien pour la première fois en publique et l'embrassa – dans ma tente.

Comme les leaders quelques minutes plus tôt, le couple courut vers la tente de la jeune fille, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils y restèrent jusqu'au diner.

Au diner, Bellamy ne put rien dire quand il remarqua le t-shirt de sa sœur remis à l'envers ou encore ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle tentait d'aplatir, à côté de lui, Clarke essayait aussi de se recoiffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, cela le fit sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 / Epilogue

Deux mois venaient de passer, tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, l'Arche descendrait dans deux semaines précisément, les terriens tenaient leur parole de ne pas attaquer, de même pour Abby qui leur fournissait de l'aide médicale avec deux autres médecins. Bellamy n'eut pas le choix d'accepter la relation de sa sœur et d'Atom suite à une menace de Clarke qui était prête à le priver de sexe, immédiatement il serra la main d'Atom, le prévenant tout de même qu'il aurait à faire à lui si jamais il brisait le cœur d'Octavia. Cette dernière filait le parfait bonheur avec Atom, les deux se comprenaient parfaitement bien et étaient présents pour l'autre, elle s'entendait très bien avec le père de son petit-ami. Comme Bellamy qui entretenait des liens amicaux avec Jake, ce dernier avait finis par approuver sa relation avec Clarke, sous la pression de sa fille de sa femme Abby qui adorait son gendre. Bellamy et Clarke étaient toujours fou l'un de l'autre, par ailleurs Finn ne flirtait plus avec elle malgré sa rupture avec Raven qui sortait aujourd'hui avec Miller. Personne ne savait la raison de leur rupture, et personne n'osait demander.

Du côté du camp, l'extérieur commençait à ressembler à un vrai village, plusieurs maisons en bois furent bâtis ces deux derniers mois, elles tenaient debout pour le plus grand bonheur de Ben, l'architecte et le père d'Atom. L'hiver était là, si certaines personnes dormaient sois dans le dropship ou dans l'Exodus, certains préféraient dormir dans leur tente comme au premier jour, et les autres, se serraient dans les sept maisons en bois. Cinq autres maisons étaient en constructions, mais Ben prévoyait encore une quinzaine de maisons, ainsi qu'une clinique, mais Abby considérait que le bunker Mont Météo était leur clinique, en construire une nouvelle ne servirait pas. Le camp des 100 ressemblait désormais à un village, bientôt ce serait une ville, l'arrivé des adultes de l'Arche donnaient la route à suivre pour vivre sur Terre.

Cinq mois plus tard, le village fut agrandit après l'arrivé de l'Arche, sur les 1300 personnes venus, plus de la moitié perdu la vie, 800 personnes moururent, et seulement 500 survécurent, parmi eux, 150 furent gravement blessés mais s'en sortirent suite aux soins des vingt médecins, Octavia et trois autres jeunes comme Jasper étaient devenus médecins.

La paix avec les terriens restait stable, sans problème en vue.

Les couples Clarke et Bellamy, Octavia et Atom, Miller et Raven filaient toujours le parfait amour, et Finn Collins s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie, une terrienne.

Un mariage eu lieu comme traité de paix entre Finn et Anya, la petite-sœur adoptive de Lincoln, elle était la futur chef des terriens, et ce mariage serait primordial pour l'avenir des deux clans.

_ Je suis enceinte.

Deux mois plus tard, Clarke annonça à Bellamy sa grossesse, il fut heureux, bien plus que son père qui craignait que cela ne soit trop tôt, sa mère par qui Clarke apprit qu'elle était enceinte était aussi heureuse que sa fille, elle serait la première à donner naissance sur Terre. Pour tout le camp, cette grossesse serait mémorable.

Octavia était particulièrement euphorique à l'annonce de la grossesse, elle serait la première tante après des générations, après 97 ans. Elle aussi annonça une bonne nouvelle, un soir de pleine lune, Atom la demanda en mariage, pourtant Octavia eut peur de la réaction de son frère mais en bon homme, Atom lui confia qu'il lui avait déjà demandé sa bénédiction. Ils se marièrent deux semaines plus tard, Octavia souhaitant se marier le plus vite possible.

Miller et Raven étaient toujours ensemble, ainsi que Finn et sa terrienne Anya, leur mariage tenait bon.

La majorité des maisons furent construites, maintenant, plus de la moitié des habitants vivaient dans le confort et la chaleur d'une maison en bois.

Neuf mois plus tard, deux autres mariages eurent lieu, celui de Miller et Raven mais aussi celui de Bellamy et Clarke qui décidèrent de se marier avant la naissance du bébé. Clarke accoucha une nuit d'une petite fille, les cheveux noirs comme son père et les yeux bleus comme sa mère, elle émut beaucoup de monde, le premier bébé sur Terre fut accueilli par 1200 personnes. Elle fut appelée Aurora, en hommage de la mère forte et aimante de Bellamy et Octavia qui l'en remercia. Abby donna une multitude de conseils aux nouveaux parents, c'est elle qui accoucha sa fille, pendant que Bellamy et son père Jake tenaient chacun une des mains de Clarke. Les nouveaux parents décidèrent de nommer un parrain et une marraine, ils choisirent Atom et Octavia.

Raven fut la deuxième femme a tombée enceinte, elle fut rapidement suivit par Octavia qui fut plus qu'heureuse de la nouvelle. Miller et Atom quant à eux stressaient, dire qu'ils n'avaient pas peur serait un euphémisme, heureusement ils eurent de l'entrainement avec Aurora. Bellamy surprit beaucoup de monde excepté sa sœur et Clarke en étant un papa poule, il passait la majorité de son temps avec elle, la berçant, la câlinant, et jouant avec elle.

Abby et Jake prirent la décision d'avoir un deuxième enfant, Jake souhaitait donner un petit frère à Clarke, ici sur Terre ils pouvaient décider du nombre d'enfants qu'ils désiraient.

Toutes les maisons avaient étés bâtis, au jour d'aujourd'hui, chaque habitant demeuraient dans une maison. Ce fut la raison qui poussa Abby et Jake à « déménager », ils laissèrent la maison à la nouvelle petite famille, de même pour Octavia et Atom qui vivaient dans leur propre maison.

Quatre ans plus tard.

_ PAPA ARRETE !

_ Pas avant que tu n'es dit les mots princesse, ria Bellamy en ne cessant pas de chatouiller sa fille.

_ Tu es le plus fort des papas !

Bellamy lâcha sa fille qui partit en courant vers la cuisine, Aurora rejoignit sa mère qui préparait le plat du soir, et enlaça ses jambes, posant sa petite tête contre la cuisse de Clarke.

_ Papa m'embêtes maman, dis-lui d'arrêter, supplia Aurora faisant rire les parents.

_ Bell arrête d'embêter ta fille, et va l'aider à mettre son pyjama.

Alors qu'Aurora partit une nouvelle fois en courant, Bellamy s'approcha de sa femme, l'enlaçant par derrière pour l'embrasser, il soupira d'apaisement dans sa chevelure blonde et se dirigea vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Arrivé devant la porte ouverte, il surprit sa fille choisir son pyjama, son préféré, un ensemble rouge et blanc crée par sa tante O qui était aussi couturière quand elle n'aidait pas en médecine. Aurora savait qu'elle portait le nom de sa grand-mère, elle connaissait l'histoire, ainsi que celle de ses parents, qui bien avant sa naissance se détestaient mutuellement avant de tomber amoureux. Lui et Clarke étaient d'excellents parents, très complice avec leur fille, qui un soir murmura à son père qu'elle désirait un petit-frère.

Le soir même, Clarke et Bellamy se mirent au travail, en silence, afin de ne pas réveiller leur princesse. Clarke n'était plus la princesse, mais comme le disait sa fille, elle était la reine, et Bellamy, son roi.

Atom et Octavia eurent trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille nommés John, Bella et Alex.

Miller et Raven eurent deux enfants, deux filles nommés Eliza et Lindsay.

Finn n'eut qu'un seul enfant avec Anya, ils l'appelèrent Wells en souvenir d'un bon ami.

Jake et Abby donnèrent une petite-sœur à Clarke, elle fut nommée Marie.

Enfin, Bellamy et Clarke, les leaders, le roi et la reine du camp comme le disait leur fille Aurora, eurent trois autres enfants nommés Bobby, Thomas, et la petite dernière qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, Sophia.


End file.
